


Der Dieb im Rosengarten (Adventskalenderstory 2015)

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena





	1. Türchen 1

Adventskalenderstory 2015: Der Dieb im Rosengarten

Autor: Lady Charena (Januar/November2015)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Worte: 20536  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Myfanwy, OCs  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Tosh/Owen  
Rating: AU, pg12, slash/het

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Anmerkung: Dieses Mal habe ich mich an einem komplett alternativen Universum versucht. Kein Torchwood, keine Aliens, kein Hub… 

Es ist Winter, es ist grau und kalt, genau die richtige Zeit für ein wenig Kitsch und Romantik und ein oder zwei Liebesgeschichten. Ich verrate es auch niemandem, wenn ihr mitlest… * augenzwinker *

 

Prolog:

Jack Harkness ist ein Dieb. Ein guter, denn die Polizei verdächtigt ihn nicht einmal, obwohl er eine ganze Reihe von teilweise spektakulären Kunstdiebstählen begangen hat. Oft gibt er seine Beute – gegen großzügigen „Finderlohn“ - an die früheren Besitzer zurück. 

Doktor Owen Harper besitzt eine Kunstsammlung, auf die er stolz ist. Der Tod seines Vaters hat ihm die Kontrolle über das Familienvermögen übertragen. Abgesehen von seiner Kollektion scheint er keine Leidenschaften zu hegen und lebt zurückgezogen auf dem Familienbesitz in Wales. 

Als Harkness sich - getarnt als Kunstspezialist, der eine Reihe von Artikeln über die Sammlung verfassen mochte - in die Familie einschleicht, interessiert ihn jedoch bald Owens jüngerer Stiefbruder Ianto mehr als die Kombination der Alarmanlage 

Ianto Jones findet den vermeintlichen Experten zunächst lästig, dann faszinierend, glaubt dem Amerikaner aber kein Wort. Zu seiner großen Überraschung fühlt er sich trotzdem von ihm angezogen.

Der Computerspezialistin Toshiko Sato - Jacks beste Freundin, gelegentliche Komplizin und vorgebliche Assistentin des Kunstexperten - hat dem Coup zugestimmt, um eines von Harpers Gemälden zu versilbern und den Erlös einem guten Zweck zu kommen zu lassen. Doch überraschenderweise entpuppt sich der Millionär ihr gegenüber als keineswegs so unsympathisch wie erwartet…

 

 

 

Der Dieb im Rosengarten  
(Adventskalenderstory 2015)

 

„Hier, ich will ihn!“ Jack warf eine aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift auf den Tisch.

Tosh hob den Blick von ihrem Laptop und sah ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an. „Du weißt, dass ich dir in dein Liebesleben nicht reinrede“, meinte sie mit einem Grinsen.

Jack schnaubte amüsiert und warf sich in den Stuhl, der ihrem gegenüber stand. „Das hat sich aber ganz anders angehört, als ich letzte Woche Andy mit nach Hause nehmen wollte.“

„Oh, bitte.“ Tosh griff nach der Zeitschrift und musterte den Mann, den die aufgeschlagene Seite zeigte. „Du dachtest ja auch, es wäre ein Euphemismus, als er meinte, ob er dir seine Polizeimarke zeigen soll.“

Grinsend verschränkte Jack die Arme im Nacken. „Du musst zugeben, der war richtig süß, mit seinem Rehblick und den roten Haaren und den Sommersprossen. Und falls er verdeckt ermittelt hat, ist er der schlechteste Undercover-Polizist der Welt.“ Er lehnte sich ein wenig vor. „Wenn du ihm nicht fast die Schulter ausgerenkt hättest, wären die Chancen sicher nicht schlecht gewesen, dass wir ihn uns hätten teilen können. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal ein wenig Spaß, der nicht vor dem Computer stattfand?“

„Danke, Jack, sehr großzügig“, erwiderte die Computerspezialistin, die Seite umblätternd, um den zum Bild gehörenden Artikel zu überfliegen. „Aber ich suche mir schon selbst aus, mit wem ich schlafe. Und wann.“ Eine leichte Schärfe lag in ihrer Stimme, schwang in dem warnenden Unterton mit. 

Ihre letzte Beziehung, mit einer Frau namens Mary, war daran zerbrochen, dass sie herausfand, dass Mary sie von vorne bis hinten belog. Sie hatte den Kontakt zu Tosh in erster Linie gesucht, um sie dazu zu bringen, Papiere für sie zu fälschen und ihr eine saubere Identität zu besorgen - Mary, oder wie immer sie auch in Wirklichkeit heißen mochte, wurde wegen mehrerer Hackerangriffe auf europäische Banken von Interpol per Haftbefehl gesucht. 

Und Tosh mochte zwar manchmal das Gesetz ein wenig beugen, oder es kreativ umgehen, aber sie brach es nicht. Sie war keine Kriminelle. Sie trennte sich umgehend von Mary, und als die weiterhin in ihrer Wohnung auftauchte oder ihr auf der Straße auflauerte, packte Tosh ihren Computer, spülte die SIM-Karte ihres Handys und eine Kette, die Mary ihr geschenkt hatte, die Toilette hinunter und nahm ihre Sachen, um bei Jack einzuziehen. Das lag inzwischen ein halbes Jahr zurück und noch behagte das Arrangement beiden. Auch wenn Tosh ab und zu die Ohrstöpsel auspackte, wenn Jack wieder eine neue Eroberung mit nach Hause brachte. Die Wohnung war großzügig geschnitten, aber die Wände waren nicht besonders dick…

Obwohl Harkness mit allem flirtete, das Beine hatte und nicht bei drei auf dem Baum saß, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen inzwischen eher geschwisterlich zu nennen. Ja, sie hatten ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, nachdem Jack sie an ihrem zwanzigsten Geburtstag groß ausführte. Aber ihre Freundschaft war ihnen immer wichtiger gewesen. Vielleicht kannten sie sich zu gut und zu lange.


	2. Türchen 2

Da hatte es mal einen Jungen gegeben, Tommy... Seinetwegen war Tosh mit knapp sechzehn von Zuhause weggelaufen. Keine drei Monate später war die große Liebe vorbei, als Tommy von einem Richter vor die Wahl gestellt wurde, zum Militär oder in den Jugendknast zu gehen... Erst vor zwei Jahren hatte sie zufällig herausgefunden, dass er im Irak bei einem Sprengstoffanschlag ums Leben gekommen war, kaum einundzwanzig Jahre alt. 

Die Wege des sechzehnjährigen, angehenden Computergenies und des Kunstdiebs hatten sich sieben Jahre zuvor in London gekreuzt – Tosh suchte nach der Trennung von Tommy nach einem Unterschlupf, in dem sie darüber nachdenken konnte, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Seine Freunde, mit denen sie zusammen illegal in einem alten Haus gewohnt hatte, wollten nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben. 

Doch die Wohnung, die sie für leer gehalten hatte und in die sie über ein gekipptes Fenster eingestiegen war – Tommy hatte ihr gezeigt, wie das ging - entpuppte sich als von einem blauäugigen, attraktiven Amerikaner bewohnt. Der wiederum nicht die Polizei rief, sondern ihr ein Bett für die Nacht und etwas zu Essen anbot, ohne dafür – wie er nachdrücklich klarmachte – eine Gegenleistung irgendeiner Art zu erwarten. 

Die erste Nacht verbrachte sie dennoch schlaflos auf dem Bett sitzend, vollständig bekleidet, einen Stuhl unter die Klinke gedrückt und ein Springmesser griffbereit unter dem Kissen versteckt. 

Irgendwann gegen Morgen war sie dann doch in einen leichten Halbschlaf gefallen, aus dem sie irgendwann eine laute Männerstimme weckte. Nicht die ihres Gastgebers, wie sie rasch erkannte. Tosh konnte nämlich jedes Wort hören. 

Offenbar war der andere Mann gekommen, um mit Jack – so hatte sich ihr der Amerikaner vorgestellt – zu frühstücken. Was Jack jedoch mit dem Hinweis, er habe Besuch, ablehnte. Aus der Antwort des anderen Mannes schloss Tosh, dass er sich offenbar mehr als Toast und Kaffee versprochen hatte. Und sie dachte, dass Jacks Mangel an Interesse an ihren weiblichen Reizen (oder was sie in diesem Alter dafür hielt) nichts mit ihrem noch kaum entwickelten Brüsten oder der dickrahmigen Brille oder dem Mangel an anderen weiblichen Rundungen ihrer damals noch schlaksigen Figur zu tun hatte. Später verstand sie, dass Jack weder als schwul, noch als bisexuell einzustufen war – sofern man das überhaupt konnte. Jack liebte Menschen, ohne groß Gedanken an ihr Geschlecht zu verschwenden. 

Eine Weile nachdem der andere Mann wieder verschwunden war, klopfte es an die Tür und Jack rief, dass das Frühstück fertig wäre und das Bad frei, wenn sie duschen wolle.

Sie verbrachte drei Tage in seiner Wohnung – aus der Jack tagsüber ohne Erklärung verschwand – zwischen Büchern und Gemälden und einer Sammlung von (in Toshs Augen antiken) Schallplatten. Dann erzählte sie ihm, während sie zusammen auf dem Wohnzimmerboden auf Kissen saßen und Pizza aßen, von Tommy. 

Und plötzlich begann Tosh so heftig zu weinen, dass sie Schluckauf bekam und Tomatensoße über ihr Oberteil verschmierte. Es war nicht nur der Liebeskummer, es war auch Heimweh und Reue und die Sorgen, die sich ihre Familie um sie machen musste. Jack ließ sie sich ausweinen, dann holte er ihr ein angefeuchtetes Handtuch und saß neben ihr, während sie sich das Gesicht abwischte und es gegen ihre anschwellenden Augen presste. 

Dann fragte er, ob sie bereit war, nach Hause zu fahren. Tosh nickte, das Gesicht rot vor Verlegenheit und dem rigorosen Wegreiben der Tränen. Zwanzig Minuten später umarmte Jack sie zum Abschied am Bahnhof – das erste Mal, dass er sie damals berührte – und winkte, als der Zug abfuhr. Sie dachte später, dass er vielleicht auch einmal vor etwas davon gelaufen war und ihr deshalb nicht in ihre Entscheidung hineingeredet hatte.

Zwei Jahre lang bestand ihr einziger Kontakt zu dem mysteriösen Mann mit den blauen Augen aus Postkarten, die aus allen Ecken der Welt in ihr Jugendzimmer flatterten. Nicht eMails, sondern echte Postkarten aus Papier. Mit bunten Briefmarken und Stempeln in fremden Sprachen. Dann stand Jack eines Tages vor dem Haus, schob grinsend seine Sonnenbrille in die Haare und fragte sie, ob sie ein Eis mit ihm essen gehen wollte. Er könnte ihre Hilfe bei einem kleinen Computerproblem brauchen. 

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihm half, wenn sie auch nicht ganz genau im Detail wusste, wobei. Aber Jack achtete immer darauf, sie in nichts Illegales direkt zu verwickeln – besonders als Tosh endlich dahinter kam, womit er eigentlich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Falls man das Stehlen von Kunst und den Rück-Verkauf derselben an ihre ursprünglichen Besitzer (wobei sich Jack auch gerne mal als vermittelnder Anwalt und damit als sein eigener Mittelsmann ausgab) so nennen wollte. Er war nicht Robin Hood, und auch wenn sich der Schaden bei seinen Opfern im Rahmen hielt, verklärte sie ihn nicht. Jack war ein Dieb. Eben nur ein ganz besonderer. Er liebte die Herausforderung, den Nervenkitzel, sich immer wieder neue Dinge einfallen zu lassen und sich neu mit Menschen zu messen, die versuchten die Gemälde vor Menschen wie ihm zu schützen.

Vielleicht sah Jack sie wegen ihres ersten Zusammentreffens eher als kleine Schwester. Und möglicherweise war das auch so am Besten. Tosh würde sich nie als eine von vielen gefallen.

Jacks Beziehungen hielten ohnehin bestenfalls nur ein paar Wochen. Tosh mochte oberflächlich betrachtet nur mit ihrem Computer verheiratet sein, aber sie sehnte sich nach jemanden, mit dem sie ihr Leben in allen Aspekten teilen konnte. Jemand, der sie sah, wie sie war.


	3. Türchen 3

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns erst einmal besser eine Weile aus London verdrücken“, meinte Tosh, die Zeitschrift zurück auf den Tisch legend. „Du bist in der Galerie letzte Woche fast erwischt worden. Und diese Polizistin, die hinter dir her schnüffelt… Was hältst du von Urlaub in Paris? Wir könnten den Louvre als Touristen besuchen. Oder wir fliegen irgendwohin, wo immer die Sonne scheint. Raus aus dem Nebel.“

„Was hältst du von Urlaub in Wales?“ Jack tippte mit dem Finger auf den Artikel. „Um auf ihn hier zurück zu kommen.“ 

„Doktor Owen Harper“, meinte Tosh nachdenklich. Sie hatte sich die unter dem Bild veröffentlichte Kurzbiographie durchgelesen und natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, was Jacks Interesse an dem Mann erklärte. „Hat nach dem Tod seiner Eltern ein Vermögen geerbt und seine Stellung in der Notaufnahme eines Sozial-Krankenhauses aufgegeben, vom fortan das Leben eines Millionaire-Bachelors zu führen. Wie in einer dieser bescheuerten Doku-Soaps. Nur, dass er offenbar Kunst statt Frauenherzen sammelt. Er hat einen jüngeren Stiefbruder, der mit ihm auf dem Familien-Anwesen lebt. Blablabla und so weiter“, las sie vor. „Tatsächliches Vermögen unbekannt, aber es wird von zwanzig Millionen gemunkelt, inklusive Grund und Boden – das Anwesen der Familie ist alleine sieben Millionen Pfund wert. Plus eine Kunstsammlung, die auf mindestens drei Millionen geschätzt wird, obwohl niemand genau weiß, wie viel er wirklich besitzt, weil er oft über Strohmännern und anonym einkauft, um keine künstlich überhöhten Preise bezahlen zu müssen.“ Sie strich mit den Fingern am Rand des Keyboards entlang, als übermittle ihr allein der physische Kontakt mit dem Computer weitere Informationen. 

„Das ist es, was mich an Doktor Harper interessiert.“ Jack beugte sich vor, seine blauen Augen leuchteten und Tosh konnte den Schalk darin tanzen sehen. „Genauer gesagt, bin ich daran interessiert, herauszufinden, was er alles besitzt und ihn um seine Lieblingsstücke zu erleichtern. Dann verkaufe ich sie ihm zurück, und ein Teil des Geldes geht an das Krankenhaus, das er so plötzlich im Stich gelassen hatte, als Mummy und Daddy ins Gras gebissen haben.“

„Jack!“, tadelte Tosh, bereits eine Suchmaschine aufrufend, um mehr über Harper zu erfahren. „Vielleicht musste er seinen Beruf aufgeben, weil er geerbt hat. Jemand musste sich doch um das ganze Vermögen kümmern. Sein Bruder konnte das sicher nicht alles alleine übernehmen.“

„Stief-Bruder. Sibylla Jones hat ihren Sohn Ianto mit in die Ehe gebracht, da war er sechs Jahre alt und sie seit vier Jahren Witwe. Owen war schon acht, als der Industrielle Winfield Harper zum zweiten Mal heiratete, und zwar eine schöne, begabte - aber leider völlig mittellose - Theaterschauspielerin.“ Jack zitierte offenbar direkt aus den Klatschspalten der Sensationspresse, die er oft, genüsslich und völlig ungeniert zu seinem Morgenkaffee las.

„Und womit hat dieser Winfield Harper so unverschämt viel Geld verdient?“, fragte Tosh, vom Bildschirm aufsehend. Offensichtlich hatte sich ihr Freund bereits ausgiebig mit der Biographie der Familie beschäftigt. 

„Aal in Gelee“, erwiderte Jack genießerisch. „Wirklich, ich nehme dich nicht auf den Arm“, bestätigte er, als seine Freundin ihn überrascht ansah. „Eigentlich haben schon der Urgroßvater und der Großvater von Winfield das Geld verdient, als Glibberfisch in Dosen noch sehr begehrt war, er hat es nur geschickt verwaltet und kräftig vermehrt. Owen hat in den USA Medizin studiert und wurde als einer der jüngsten Chirurgen Großbritanniens gefeiert. Dann ist unerwartet seine Verlobte gestorben, sie litt an einem Gehirntumor, der zu spät entdeckt wurde, wofür er sich die Schuld gab. Er kehrte London den Rücken, um in Cardiff in einer Sozialklinik zu praktizieren.“

„Und sein Bruder? Was macht der?“, fragte Tosh. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Laptop, wo ihre Suchanfrage inzwischen Ergebnisse ausgespuckt hatte. Eine Serie von Fotos weckte ihr Interesse. Auf einem Pressefoto, das sie anklickte, waren Ianto Jones und seine Mutter bei einem Empfang oder etwas ähnlichem zu sehen. Im Hintergrund wuchsen blühende Rosensträucher. Sibylla Harper-Jones hielt eine Teetasse in den Händen und sah lächelnd ihren Sohn an, der offenbar gerade eine Bemerkung gemacht hatte, als der Fotograf abdrückte. Der eher unscheinbare junge Mann war im Profil eingefangen und schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er abgelichtet wurde. Er trug etwas, das wie eine Plastiktüte voll mit Plüschtieren aussah. Tosh fragte sich, welche Geschichte wohl hinter diesem Bild steckte… 

Jack winkte ab. „Ist eher uninteressant für uns. Er begann Jura zu studieren, hat aber nach einigen Semestern das Handtuch geworfen. Offenbar wollte er auch weder ins Aal-Geschäft einsteigen…“ Jack grinste über seine eigenen Worte. „...noch einen lukrativen Job im Finanzsektor, den ihm sein Stiefvater sicher leicht bei einem Geschäftsfreund hätte verschaffen können. Obwohl er sich so kleidet. Auf den meisten offiziellen Fotos im Internet trägt er einen dreiteiligen Anzug, mit Krawatte. Stattdessen engagiert er sich schon seit der Kindheit mit seiner Mutter für soziale Zwecke. Tee-Trinken für die Dritte Welt, Kuchenverkauf für bedrohte Tierarten und so etwas. Irgendwo habe ich gelesen, dass er noch eine wesentlich ältere Schwester hat, die aber als Teenager mit einem Mann durchgebrannt ist, weil sie mit der zweiten Ehe ihrer Mutter nicht einverstanden war. Offenbar hat sie mit der Familie nichts weiter zu tun. Er hat dann wohl ihre Rolle im sozialen Zirkel übernommen.“


	4. Türchen 4

Der Dieb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit dem Tod seiner Mutter kümmert er sich alleine um die verschiedene Stiftungen, Charity-Veranstaltungen und Wohlfahrt-Projekte, aber Owen hat den Daumen fester auf der Zuckerdose, als der verblichen Winfield. Ianto Jones arbeitet hauptsächlich mit dem Andenken an Sibyllas glamouröse Vergangenheit auf der Bühne, um Geld zu sammeln. Irgendwo stand, dass er sogar seine Verlobungsfeier mit einer Charity-Auktion verknüpft hat, um für die Opfer irgendeines Erdbebens Geld aufzubringen.“ 

„Sag nicht, als wäre das etwas Schlechtes.“ Tosh musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg. „Ich verstecke dein Geld vor dem Finanzamt, also weiß ich auch, was du davon für gute Zwecke spendest.“ Sie wusste nicht viel über Jacks Familie. Nur, dass er wohl noch sehr jung gewesen war, als er seinen kleinen Bruder und seinen Vater verlor. Seine Mutter lebte anscheinend noch irgendwo und sie vermutete, dass Jack ihr in regelmäßigen Abständen Geld zukommen ließ, aber falls er darüber hinaus noch Kontakt zu ihr hielt, hatte Tosh nie etwas davon mitbekommen.

„Ich sage nicht, es ist etwas Schlechtes.“ Jack zog einen Stuhl heraus, drehte ihn um und setzte sich, die Arme auf die Rückenlehne aufstützend. „Aber das klingt doch, als lege er etwas zu viel Wert drauf, in der Presse zu erscheinen.“ Er warf einen Blick auf das Foto, dass noch immer auf Toshs Bildschirm zu sehen war. „Obwohl er auf den zweiten Blick nicht allzu übel aussieht. Wie alt ist er?“

„Ich dachte, du hast dich über die Familie informiert“, meinte die Computerspezialistin und tippte einen Begriff in die Zeile der Suchmaschine oben rechts auf ihrem Bildschirm. 

„Nicht ihre Geburtsdaten.“ Harkness grinste. „Ich halte Harper für schlauer, als dass er seinen Geburtstag oder den seines Bruders als Code für die Alarmanlage oder seinen Safe verwendet.“

„Das dachtest du in Marseille auch und dann war der Türcode „1234“ und die Rautetaste.“ Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung. 

„Es war die Hintertür eines Restaurants, nicht die Bank von England“, entgegnete Jack und warf den Kopf in den Nacken in Gelächter ausbrechend. „Aber das Versteck mit der besten Verpflegung aller Zeiten, das musst du zugeben.“ 

Sie hatten sich dort bis zum Morgengrauen versteckt gehalten und die Küche geplündert, als Jack einen reichen Geschäftsmann um eine kleine Statue erleichterte. Einer der wenigen Raubzüge, an denen Tosh in direkter Rolle und nicht nur als technischer Support beteiligt gewesen war. Es war auch so einfach gewesen. Über eine Tiefgarage, für die Jack eine Zugangskarte „besorgt“ hatte, indem er sich als Parkhilfe ausgab – sie wurde von allen Bewohnern des Luxus-Apartment-Komplexes benutzt – gelangten sie direkt per Aufzug zur Wohnung. Dort schaltete Tosh mit einem Gizmo eigener Erfindung die Alarmanlage aus und sie konnten ungehindert eintreten. 

Das war der leichte Teil gewesen. Und der einzige, der nach Plan ging. Denn entgegen dem, was Jack ausgekundschaftet hatte, kamen die Bewohner bereits wenige Minuten nachdem sie die Wohnung betreten hatte, zurück. Später konnten sie in einer Randnotiz in der Klatschspalte lesen, dass sich der Geschäftsmann und seine Frau auf einer Party gestritten hatten – in Hörweite mehrerer anderer Gäste und dem Personal – und verstimmt nach Hause gefahren waren. Und hätten sie die lautstarke Auseinandersetzung nicht auf dem Weg vom Lift zur Tür fortgesetzt, wären Jack und Tosh auf frischer Tat ertappt worden. 

So blieb ihnen genug Zeit, in ein kleines Gästebad im Eingangsbereich zu verschwinden. Während Tosh sprichwörtlich „Blut und Wasser schwitzte“, wickelte Jack in aller Seelenruhe die gestohlene Statue in ein Handtuch und befestigte sie in einem dafür speziell gefertigten Gurt mit mehreren aus Klettverschlüssen gefertigten Laschen und Beuteln daran, den er unter der Kleidung quer über die Brust trug. Sicherer und unauffälliger als eine Tasche oder ein Rucksack, fand Jack, auch wenn er bedauerte, dann auf ein sackartiges Oberteil zurückgreifen zu müssen, in dem er etwas mollig aussah. Wirklich, bei solchen Gelegenheiten fand Tosh ihn unerträglich. Sich Sorgen darüber zu machen, wie er bei einem Einbruch aussah! 

Das Klacken von Stöckelschuhen außerhalb ihres Verstecks wurde vom Zuknallen einer Tür abgeschnitten. Es war so still in der Wohnung, dass sie hören konnten, dass als nächstes der Kühlschrank geöffnet wurde und kurz darauf brüllte der Fernseher los. Offensichtlich eine Nachricht an die Stöckelschuhträgerin, denn eine Frauenstimme schrie unwiederholbare Schimpfworte, die jedoch kaum gegen die Lautstärke des Fernsehers ankamen. 

Sie nutzten den Lärm, um sich aus dem Gästebad zu schleichen, den kurzen Korridor entlang, und ungesehen durch die Wohnungstür zu verschwinden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, die Alarmanlage wieder einzuschalten. 

Allerdings war ihnen klar, dass es kaum sehr lange dauern dürfte, bis der Hausherr das Fehlen der Statue bemerkte – sie hatte ihren Platz sehr prominent neben dem Fernseher, wo sie auf einem kleinen Podest stand. 

Und so kam Jack auf die Idee, sich für ein paar Stunden in dem geschlossenen Restaurant zu verstecken. Im Schein einer einzelnen Kerze, denn die grelle Neon-Beleuchtung der Küche hätte sonst wie ein Schild auf ihre Anwesenheit hingewiesen, saßen sie an einem kleinen Holztisch, an dem sonst vermutlich das Personal seine Pause machte.


	5. Türchen 5

Während Tosh vollkommen damit zufrieden gewesen wäre, still da zu sitzen und zu warten, schnallte Jack die Statue ab und machte sich daran, die Küche zu durchstöbern. Er hatte Hunger, wie er verkündete, als er den Kopf in einen überdimensionalen Kühlschrank steckte. Wenige Minuten später stand ein komplettes Abendessen auf dem Tisch. Zwei Schalen mit Bohnensuppe, die Jack im Kühlschrank gefunden und in der Mikrowelle aufgewärmt hatte, Brot, Käse und ein Glas mit eingelegten Pfirsichen. 

Die ganze Zeit über, in der sie aßen und Jack von einem Ferienjob in einer Küche als Teenager erzählte, lauschte Tosh auf das Heulen von Polizeisirenen – das jedoch ausblieb. Im Morgengrauen verließen sie das Restaurant – Jack legte ein paar Geldscheine neben die Kasse, nachdem sie alle Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit beseitigt hatten, um für das Essen zu bezahlen – und kehrten unbehelligt in ihr Hotel zurück. Zwei Tage Sightseeing später reisten sie nach Paris weiter und nahmen von dort aus den Zug nach London. Wie ganz gewöhnliche Touristen. 

Über den Diebstahl der Statue wurde nie in den Medien berichtet, was bewies, dass Jack Recht behielt. Der Geschäftsmann aus Marseille wusste sehr genau, dass die Statue aus einem Museum gestohlen worden war. Und dieses Museum erhielt die Statue auch einige Monate später per Kurier anonym zugeschickt. Den Trip nach Marseille und ein netter kleiner Gewinn sprangen allerdings für Jack auch heraus – er hatte zusammen mit der Statue auch eine Uhr aus dem Sammlung des Geschäftsmannes mitgehen lassen. Ohne schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn die legal erworben war, dann ersetzte die Versicherung den Verlust und falls nicht… nun, vielleicht überlegte er es sich dann in Zukunft zweimal, aus zwielichtigen Quellen zu kaufen.

„Also, was denkst du?“, fragte Jack in Toshs Erinnerungen hinein. Die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, streckte er sich. Sein T-Shirt rutschte hoch und gab einen Streifen gebräunte Haut frei. 

„Ich bin heute Nachmittag mit meiner Mutter zum Tee verabredet“, erwiderte die Computerspezialistin nach einem Moment nachdenklich. „Lass mich erst sehen, wie es ihr geht, bevor ich auf unbestimmte Zeit aus London verschwinde. Du hast doch etwas Größeres geplant, oder?“

Wieder tanzte der Schalk in Jacks blauen Augen. „Ich plane mir von Doktor Harper persönlich sein bestes Stück zeigen zu lassen.“ Er grinste als Tosh höflich lächelte, sie war schon lange gegen seine Zweideutigkeiten immun. „Und dann, wenn ich weiß, was das Kronjuwel seiner Sammlung ist, werde ich es ihm abnehmen.“ 

„Und wie genau hast du dir das vorstellt?“, fragte Tosh skeptisch.

Jack ließ die Arme sinken. „Ich schreibe eine Serie von Artikeln über seine Kollektion. Begleitet von meiner charmanten Assistentin. Hey, im besten Fall hältst du mir seinen Bruder vom Hals, während ich Owen einseife.“ Er zog erwartungsvoll die Augenbrauen hoch, aber Tosh verkniff sich dieses Mal ein Lächeln und deutete ein Gähnen an. „Anspruchsvolles Publikum heute.“ Voll Energie sprang er auf und kickte fast seinen Stuhl um. „Es wird sich für uns beide lohnen. Du kannst die restlichen Arztrechnungen deiner Mutter bezahlen – alle auf einmal“, fuhr er wesentlich ernster fort. Jack wusste sehr wohl, dass das ein Argument war, dem sie kaum etwas entgegenzusetzen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte zwei Jahre zuvor den Kampf gegen einen Tumor in der Brust gewonnen, aber die Rechnungen aus dieser Zeit belasteten das Budget der Familie immer noch stark. „Und denkst du, es tut Doktor Harper wirklich weh? Der Mann gibt Millionen für Bilder aus, die dann niemand außer ihm zu Gesicht bekommt. Er könnte sie wenigstens einem Museum überlassen.“

„Ich gebe dir heute Abend Bescheid.“ Tosh klappte ihren Laptop zu und nahm die Brille ab. „Er ist übrigens 30 Jahre alt.“

„Wer?“ Jack griff nach der Zeitschrift, wohl um sie zu den anderen zurückzulegen, die in der Küche in einer alten Teekiste ihr Dasein fristeten. 

„Ianto Jones. Du wolltest vorhin wissen, wie alt er ist. Auf dem Foto war er allerdings erst 26.“ Sie sah zu ihm hoch, eine schmale Augenbraue leicht erhoben. „Enttäuscht? Zu alt für dich?“, fragte sie spöttisch.

„Definitiv“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Grinsen. „Hey, er ist ja fast so alt wie ich.“ Mit einem Augenzwinkern verschwand er in Richtung Küche.

Tosh lehnte sich zurück. Als wüsste sie nicht, dass ihr Freund den Vierzigern näher als den Dreißigern stand. Ob er das zugeben wollte oder nicht. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stand auf, ihre Sachen zusammenpackend. Immerhin hatte sie einen vollkommen legitimen Job, um den sie sich auch noch kümmern musste – sie schrieb freiberuflich Programme und erstellte Sicherheitskonzepte für eine Computerfirma mit Hauptsitz in Dublin – auch wenn er ihr die freie Zeiteinteilung ermöglichte, die sie so schätzte.

Die nächsten Stunden würde Jack ohnehin in seinem kleinen Büro über seinen Plänen brüten, damit alles perfekt war, wenn sie ihm heute Abend ihre Antwort gab. Bei aller Spontaneität in seinem Wesen, wenn es um seine „Arbeit“ ging, überließ Jack nichts dem Zufall. 

***


	6. Türchen 6

***

Das Treffen mit ihrer Mutter war so gut verlaufen, dass Tosh in bester Laune in die Wohnung heimkehrte, die sie sich mit ihrem Freund teilte. „Jack?“, rief sie, in der Diele ihre Jacke und Tasche aufhängend. „Bist du da?“

„Im Schlafzimmer“, kam es zurück. „Ich packe.“

Tosh folgte seiner Stimme und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, vorsichtig in den Raum spähend. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es nicht unmöglich war, dass Jack sich nun nicht mehr alleine dort aufhielt, nur weil er es gewesen war, als sie ging. Falls sich niemand unter dem Bett versteckte, war Jack heute allerdings nicht in Gesellschaft. Auf dem Bett selbst – fast militärisch streng ordentlich gemacht – lag ein offener Koffer, in dem sich bereits einige Kleidungsstücke tummelten. „Du bist also fest entschlossen, das Ding durchzuziehen?“

„Natürlich.“ Jacks Stimme kam nun aus dem kleinen Bad, das sich an sein Zimmer anschloss. „Ich habe bereits eine Mail mit meinen Referenzen an Harper geschickt. Und ich ihm angeboten, ihn persönlich zu einem Vorabgespräch an einem Ort seiner Wahl zu treffen, um ihm das Projekt zu erklären.“ Er trat ins Schlafzimmer. „Und du weißt, wie überzeugend, nein, wie unwiderstehlich ich in Person sein kann.“

„Vor allem, wenn du das trägst. Sieht wirklich gut aus an dir.“ Tosh lachte, als sie ihren Freund in einem sehr femininen, geblümten Seidenbademantel mit Rüschen am Kragen sah. „Bisschen eng um die Schultern vielleicht?“

„Der Beweis, dass ich einfach alles tragen kann.“ Jack legte mit kokett schwingenden Hüften eine Drehung hin und rutschte auf seinen nackten Füßen fast aus. Sein Haar klebte feucht um seinen Kopf, nach seiner Dusche noch nicht zurück zu ihrer üblichen Stachligkeit frisiert. „Habe ich gerade unten im Schrank gefunden. Deiner ist das nicht.“

„Definitiv nicht. Willst du ihn mit nach Wales nehmen? Ich bin sicher, du machst damit einen wirklich guten Eindruck bei Doktor Harper.“ Tosh hielt sich in gespielter Verlegenheit die Hand vor die Augen, als Jack den Bademantel auf den Boden fallen ließ und splitterfasernackt durch den Raum spazierte. Scham war ein vollkommen fremdartiges Konzept für Jack Harkness. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Typ für Crossdressing ist.“ Jack lachte während er ein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. „Obwohl man das vorher nie weiß – ich kannte da mal einen…“ 

„Wenn ich noch eine deiner Geschichten über frühere Eroberungen höre, dann muss ich zurück zu meiner Mutter ziehen.“ Tosh strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück, während Jack seinen nackten Hintern endlich in eine Jeans verpackte. Trug der Mann nie Unterwäsche?

Jack drehte sich zu ihr, sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare kämmend. Mit seinem engen weißen T-Shirt und den nicht weniger engsitzenden Jeans hätte er jederzeit als Model für eine Jeansmarke arbeiten können – sah aus wie einer Werbeanzeige in einem Magazin entsprungen. „Du weißt, dass ich über dich keine Geschichten erzähle, oder?“

„Ich weiß.“ Tosh sah weg, als sie den Ernst in seinem Blick entdeckte. „Gehst du noch aus?“, wechselte sie das Thema. Er war definitiv dazu angezogen, jemand aufzureißen. Mehrere jemand, sogar.

„Nein.“ Jack trat zu ihr und legte Tosh den Arm um die Schultern. „Ich dachte, wir verbringen den Abend damit über die Details meines Plans zu gehen. Du musst deine Rolle kennen lernen.“

„Du bist dir also sicher, dass ich mitspiele?“

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin?“ Jack küsste sie auf die Schläfe. „Aber zuerst, wie geht es deiner Mutter?“

„Komm in die Küche und ich mache uns Kaffee, während ich dir erzähle, wie gut es Mum geht. Sie fühlt sich sogar wieder fit genug, um als Übersetzerin zu arbeiten. Von Zuhause aus, für einen Verlag. Ich werde ihr einen neuen Computer besorgen.“ Tosh hakte sich bei ihrem Freund unter und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Küche.

***

Jack hatte für die Fahrt einen Mietwagen gebucht. Einen schicken grauen Sportwagen, dessen eleganten Rundungen manchen neidischen Blick in ihre Richtung sandten, aber Tosh fand ihn unbequem. Es war kein Platz für ihren Laptop, noch nicht einmal um mit dem Tablett zu arbeiten und so sah sie sich gezwungen, die Fahrtzeit mit Spielen auf ihrem Smartphone zu verkürzen. 

Es hatte wenig Sinn, zu versuchen, sich mit Jack zu unterhalten. Er sah konzentriert nach vorne, die Augen hinter einer Sonnenbrille verborgen, aber es war nicht der Verkehr, der ihn in Anspruch nahm, sondern die Rolle, in die er schlüpfen würde. 

Oder eigentlich bereits geschlüpft war. Tosh betrachtete den Mann, der neben ihr saß. Jack hatte seine Jeans gegen eine Anzughose, ein weißes, gebügeltes Hemd und einen blauschwarz gemusterten, ärmellosen Pullover eingetauscht. Auf dem Notsitz lag ein Tweedjackett mit – sie hatte ihren Augen fast nicht getraut – Lederflicken an den Ellbogen und eine Krawatte, deren Muster an das einer Schulkrawatte erinnerte, ohne tatsächlich eine zu sein. 

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob tatsächlich so jemand aussah, der seinen Lebensunterhalt damit verdiente, über Kunst Artikel zu schreiben, aber Jacks Fähigkeit, einen neuen Charakter zu spielen, schien kaum etwas mit seiner Verkleidungskunst zu tun zu haben. Trotzdem hatte sie die Grenze gezogen, als er mit einer Brille mit Fensterglas ankam, die ihm den Anstrich eines Gelehrten verleihen sollte. 

Der Fahrtwind zerzauste Jacks ausnahmsweise glatt zurückgekämmtes Haar – er hatte es extra vor ihrer Abreise schneiden lassen.


	7. Türchen 7

Tosh selbst hatte zu weit weniger drastischen Veränderungen gegriffen, aber dann spielte sie ja auch nur die Assistentin und jeder wusste, dass es völlig egal war, wie die sich kleidete. In Angleichung an Jacks Aufmachung trug sie eine simple weiße Bluse und einen knielangen Bleistiftrock in einem ähnlichen Blau, wie Jacks Pullover. Außerdem trug sie ihre Brille statt Kontaktlinsen – sonst trug sie sie nur bei der Arbeit und Zuhause – und hatte ihr Haar zu einem Ponyschwanz zurückgebunden. Sie fand, dass sie professionell und ein bisschen langweilig aussah. Also genau richtig, um in den Hintergrund zu verschwinden. Die Aufzeichnungen in ihrer persönlichen Kurzschrift, die sie mit ihrem Smartphone machen würde, hatten dann aber nichts mit der Kollektion zu tun, sondern mit den Sicherheitseinrichtungen, die sie beobachten würde, während Jack Harper ablenkte.

Das einzige, das Tosh wirklich Sorgen bereitete, war dass sie unter ihrem richtigen Namen reisten. Nun waren sowohl sie als auch Jack auf dem Papier vollkommen unbescholtene Bürger, aber sollte Harper die doch sehr offensichtliche Verbindung zwischen ihrem Besuch und dem Verschwinden seiner Lieblingsstücke ziehen und ihnen die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen, wie sollten sie vermeiden, im Gefängnis zu landen? Sicher, unschuldige Personen fanden sich ständig zufällig am Schauplatz von Verbrechen mit denen sie nichts zu tun hatten und wurden verdächtigt, aber das war vielleicht gut in einem Krimi, um die Spannung aufrecht zu halten, bis die Polizei die wahren Verbrecher geschnappt hatte. Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass sie die tatsächlichen Übeltäter sein würden und es kaum jemand anderen zu schnappen gab. 

Es war ein viel zu großes Risiko und das war eigentlich nicht typisch für Jack. Gut, er ging oft ein kalkuliertes Risiko ein – und Tosh vermutete, wenn sie ihn nicht begleitete, war er wesentlich wagemutiger – aber das war fast… unvorsichtig. Sie konnten sich nicht darauf verlassen, dass Harper öffentliches Interesse auch dann scheute, wenn es um ein geraubtes Kunstwerk aus seiner Kollektion handelte. Reiche Männer nahmen es auch nicht gelassener hin, wenn man sie bestahl wie Arme. Ihnen standen im Gegensatz sogar noch mehr Möglichkeiten offen, ihr Eigentum wieder zu beschaffen. Und anders als der Geschäftsmann in Marseille schien Harper seine Kollektion auf legalem Weg erworben zu haben und musste sich deshalb auch nicht scheuen, sich an die Polizei zu wenden. 

Tosh seufzte. Nicht, dass sie jetzt noch etwas daran ändern konnte. Doktor Harper hatte Jacks Angebot für ein Vorabtreffen abgelehnt und ihn – und damit auch sie – direkt eingeladen. Auf sein Landgut, das den malerischen Namen Maenor Llyswennod trug. 

Zuerst hatte sie angenommen, sich vertippt zu haben, als sie die Übersetzung der walisischen Worte las. Aber offensichtlich bewiesen die Vorfahren Doktor Harpers einen sehr merkwürdigen Humor, als sie ihr Haus „Gut Aal“ nannten. Okay, es deutete auf die Haupteinnahmequelle der Familie hin und es klang auf Walisisch sicherlich viel besser, als in der Übersetzung… Aber sie an Owen Harpers Stelle hätte es längst umbenannt oder den Namen einfach fallen lassen. 

Das GPS zumindest kannte weder ein „Gut Aal“, noch die Harpers Lane, an der es lag. Sie mussten sich auf die Wegbeschreibung verlassen, die sie Cardiff dorthin lotsen sollte und die Harper per Mail geschickt hatte. Vielleicht eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Vielleicht waren sie nur einfach irgendwo im walisischen Hinterland gestrandet, wo die Uhren noch anders tickten und sich dereinst die Londoner Aal-in-Gelee Produzenten Gutshäuser bauten, um dort Landadelige zu spielen…

***

Da sie in Cardiff übernachtet hatten und sich nur dreimal verfuhren, kamen sie früher bei Maenor Llyswennod an, als erwartet. Als sie die Hauptstraße – oder was sich so nannte – eines kleinen Dorfes verließen und in die Harpers Lane einbogen, läutete eine nahe Kirchenglocke gerade mal zehn Uhr. 

Ein paar Meilen später, an einer Abzweigung, die auf der gemailten Karte markiert war und zum Maenor Llyswennod führte, stoppte Jack den Wagen und nahm die Sonnenbrille ab. Er wandte sich Tosh zu, ein abenteuerlustiges Leuchten in den Augen. „Bereit?“, fragte er grinsend.

„Ich würde ja nein sagen, aber ich traue mir nicht zu, von hier aus zurück in die Zivilisation zu finden“, entgegnete Tosh mutiger als sie sich fühlte. „Außerdem muss jemand auf dich aufpassen.“

„Das ist meine Tosh.“ Er drückte ihr Knie, setzte die Sonnenbrille wieder auf und startete den Wagen. 

Tosh seufzte und steckte ihr Smartphone in die Handtasche. Zumindest schien die Sonne. Ein perfekter Sommertag in einer Gegend, die als verregnet und kalt bekannt war – das musste doch ein gutes Vorzeichen sein…

***

Offensichtlich umgab eine Mauer das gesamte Gelände. Der weiße Stein reflektierte den Sonnenschein, als Jack die Straße – wesentlich moderner als der holprige Feldweg, dem sie zuvor gefolgt waren – entlang fuhr. Ein doppeltgeflügeltes, schmiedeeisernes Tor tauchte vor ihnen auf. Dahinter waren Bäume und ein gewundener Kiesweg zu sehen, aber noch kein Haus. 

Jack stoppte den Wagen neben einer Gegensprechanlage mit Video, die in einem Unterstand aus Plexiglas vor den Elementen geschützt war. Bevor er auf den Rufknopf drücken konnte, hellte sich der Bildschirm von schwarz zu einem hellen grau auf, aber es erschien kein Gesicht. Stattdessen kam eine nüchterne Stimme aus verdeckt angebrachten Lautsprechern. „Harkness und Sato?“ Es klang fast wie eine Feststellung, weniger wie eine Frage. 

„Harkness und Sato“, bestätigte Jack, den blinden Bildschirm gewinnend anlächelnd. Man konnte nie wissen, wer am anderen Ende der Leitung saß. „Wir sind mit Doktor Harper verabredet.“


	8. Türchen 8

„Bitte warten Sie hier. Jemand wird Sie abholen und zum Haus bringen.“ Es klickte leise. Offenbar hatte die andere Person aufgelegt.

„Wir sollen warten“, verkündete Jack, als hätte Tosh die kurze Unterhaltung nicht mitgehört und nahm seine Sonnenbrille ab. Er benutzte den Rückspiegel um seine Haare in Form zu kämmen und zu checken, ob sich nichts vom Frühstück zwischen seinen Zähnen festgesetzt hatte.

Anspannung breitete sich in Tosh aus. Sie hielt den Blick starr auf das Tor gerichtet. 

Was bedeutete wohl, dass sie abgeholt wurden? Sicherlich eine gute Vorsichtsmaßnahme, aber auch wenn Harper in einem Schloss leben sollte, war es nicht der Buckingham Palace. Es gab in den Online-Archiven mehrerer großen Zeitungen zahllose Bilder des Gebäudes – innen wie außen – da Winfield und Sibylla es oft für wohltätige Veranstaltungen zur Verfügung gestellt hatten oder selbst solche dort abhielten. Allerdings legten Pressefotografen naturgemäß weniger Wert darauf, Sicherheitskameras und Alarmanlagen abzulichten, weshalb sie ihnen bei der Vorbereitung nicht sonderlich hilfreich gewesen waren. Immerhin hatte Tosh nach einigem Graben die Grundrisse des Hauptgebäudes im Internet gefunden. Offenbar hatte sich mal in den Siebzigern eine Historische Gesellschaft für das Gebäude interessiert und versucht, es unter Denkmalschutz stellen zu lassen. Die Familie lehnte das ab. 

Das Auftauchen eines Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Tors riss Tosh aus ihren Überlegungen. Offensichtlich eine Art Wachmann – er trug eine Uniform. 

Jack musterte ihn, ohne es sich anmerken zu lassen. Dunkle Hose, gebügeltes weißes Hemd samt Krawatte und trotz des warmen Wetters eine dicke Jacke, die teilweise den Gürtel verdeckte, an dem mehrere Gegenstände befestigt waren. Er konnte eine Taschenlampe und etwas, das möglicherweise ein Elektroschocker war, erkennen. In die Gürtelschließe war ein Logo eingearbeitet, dass sich auf der Baseballkappe auf seinem Kopf wiederholte. 

Der Wachmann wiederum fixierte sie unverhohlen, unterzog auch das Auto einer gründlichen Musterung, bevor er in die Tasche griff und ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen hervor zog. Das richtete er auf das Tor, drückte darauf und die Türflügel schwangen nach innen auf. Der Wachmann trat zur Seite und deutete auf einen Weg, der nach rechts ins Gelände führte. „Der Gästeparkplatz ist 500 Meter entfernt. Mister Grant wird Sie dort abholen.“

„Danke.“ Jack startete den Wagen und lenkte ihn durchs Tor. „Hast du gehört? Mister Grant wird uns abholen. Ich denke… Hugh Grant“, meinte er grinsend, während sie langsam die schmale Straße hinab rollten. 

„Träum‘ weiter“, erwiderte Tosh trocken. Sie strich mit einem Anflug von Nervosität ihre makellose Bluse glatt. Was bisher ein Spiel gewesen war, begann ernst zu werden. 

Der Parkplatz entpuppte sich als gekiestes Viereck, durch eine Hecke abgegrenzt, auf dem bequem zehn Fahrzeuge Platz hatten. Außerdem zwei überdachte Parkbuchten und Jack steuerte den offenen Sportwagen in eine davon. 

„Mister Harkness. Miss Sato.“

Sie waren kaum ausgestiegen, als ein junger Mann zu ihnen trat. Er trug einen dreiteiligen Anzug mit Krawatte und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. 

„Guten Tag. Willkommen in Maenor Llyswennod. Mein Name ist Huw Grant. Ich bin Doktor Harpers Assistent. Er ist gerade in einer Telefonkonferenz.“

„Hugh Grant?“, fragte Jack mit unschuldiger Miene.

Grant hörte das wohl nicht zum ersten Mal. Er lächelte unverbindlich. „Huw. Hier entlang, bitte. Jemand wird sich um Ihr Gepäck kümmern. Doktor Harper hat zwei Räume für Sie herrichten lassen.“ Er deutete auf einen schmalen Weg, der vom Parkplatz wegführte, durch die Hecke hindurch. 

Vielleicht hatte sie doch nicht so ganz unrecht damit, das Landgut als Schloss zu bezeichnen, dachte Tosh, als sie Grant folgten. Blumenbeete, klassische Marmorstatuen und ornamentale Hecken zierten den Rasen vor dem Gebäude, das im Sonnenschein strahlend weiß vor ihnen stand. Baustile oder Bauperioden waren nicht ihre Stärke. Tosh fand, dass es sich nicht im Besonderen von anderen alten Landhäusern unterschied, wie man sie im TV zu sehen bekam. In die Fassade eingearbeitete Säulen. Runde Fenster. Eckige Fenster. Es war offensichtlich, dass alles gut in Schuss gehalten wurde, aber dann schien ja auch das nötige Kleingeld dafür vorhanden zu sein. 

Eine breite, geschwungene Treppe führte zu einer mit Schnitzereien verzierten Tür, die sich öffnete, bevor sie die letzte Stufe erreicht hatten. Eine ältere Frau in altmodischer Hausmädchenuniform nahm sie in Empfang, nachdem Grant sich entschuldigte und brachte sie in einen kleinen aber sehr hellen Raum. Durch ein großes Fenster hatte man Ausblick auf eine runde Blumenrabatte, in deren Mitte ein Vogelbad in der Form einer gigantischen Muschel stand. 

Jack ignorierte den Ausblick um stattdessen die Einrichtung zu studieren. Selbst ein Raum, der nur dazu gedacht war, Besuchern einen Warteraum anzubieten, verriet einiges über die Besitzer und ihre Umstände. An den Wänden hingen Landschaftsgemälde, nicht besonders wertvoll, aber passend zu den Möbeln und beide sicherlich so alt wie das gesamte Gebäude. Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass der Familie nie das Geld gefehlt hatte, um alles in bestem Zustand zu halten. Ein Bücherregal lud zum Blättern in einem der ledergebundenen Bände ein, während man wartete. Ein orientalischer Teppich, dessen Muster vom Alter und unzähligen Schritten abgenutzt zu weichen Schatten verschwamm, dämpfte ihre Schritte. Bequem aussehende Sofas mit runden Zierkissen luden zum Ausruhen ein. Ein Arrangement aus Trockenblumen stand neben einem blankpolierten Kamingeschirr in der Feuerstelle eines offenen Kamins, der im Zeitalter anderer Heizmöglichkeiten nicht mehr genutzt wurde. Alles war staubfrei und auf Hochglanz poliert. Die Luft roch angenehm nach warmen Bienenwachs und Lavendel – eine teure und exklusive Möbelpolitur für Antiquitäten, wenn er sich nicht irrte…


	9. Türchen 9

Sie hatten nicht mehr als fünf Minuten in dem Empfangszimmer verbracht, als Owen Harper den Raum betrat. 

Tosh hielt sich im Hintergrund, ganz wie ihre Rolle als Assistentin vorsah. Sie musterte Harper. Die Fotos, die sie im Internet gefunden hatten, zeigten ihn meist bei Partys oder anderen Veranstaltungen und immer in Anzug und Krawatte. So hatte sie ihn auch jetzt zu sehen erwartet. Aber Harper trug Jeans, ein weißes Hemd mit offenem Kragen und eine abgetragene braune Lederjacke. Der zweite Blick verriet, dass es sich durchwegs um Designerstücke handelte, genau wie die William Morris Sonnenbrille, die Harper in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke steckte, bevor er Jacks Hand zur Begrüßung schüttelte. Das Hemd war garantiert maßgeschneidert und wenn sie sich nicht vollkommen täuschte, trug er handgefertigte Schuhe. Offenbar gab Mister Harper nicht nur Geld für Kunst aus. 

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten keine Schwierigkeiten, das Haus zu finden“, meinte er, nachdem die üblichen Begrüßungsfloskeln ausgetauscht worden waren. „Es liegt etwas abgeschieden und ich denke, der größte Teil der Straßen hier ist noch immer für Pferd und Wagen ausgelegt.“ Harpers Stimme war Upperclass, wie zu erwarten, aber mit ausgeprägtem Londoner Akzent. Winfield Harpers erste Frau – von der er sich hatte scheiden lassen, als Owen drei Jahre alt war – stammte aus London. Harper hatte die ersten Lebensjahre in London verbracht, wo die Familie zu der Zeit lebte. Erst als Winfield Sibylla Jones kennenlernte, siedelten sie permanent nach Wales auf das Landgut um, das der ersten Mrs. Harper zu abgelegen gewesen war. 

Jack drehte den Charme auf, was jedoch auf Harpers verkniffene Miene wenig Einfluss zu haben schien. „Sehr idyllisch“, erwiderte er. „Und all dieser Sonnenschein, das war nicht, was wir uns von Wales erwartet haben.“

Harper schnitt eine Grimasse. „Eine seltene Ausnahme, fürchte ich.“ Er schien zum ersten Mal Toshikos Anwesenheit bewusst wahrzunehmen. 

Zumindest fand sich Tosh nun einer kritischen Musterung durch ihren Gastgeber unterzogen. Sie lächelte unverbindlich und nickte ihm zu. 

„Carys wird Ihnen die Zimmer zeigen, die für Sie vorbereitet wurden, damit Sie sich nach der Fahrt frischmachen können“, meinte Harper. „Leider kann ich Ihnen beim Lunch keine Gesellschaft leisten, ich habe bereits anderweitige Verpflichtungen.“

„Oh, das macht nichts. Wir sind ja auch früher angekommen als gedacht“, entgegnete Jack. „Ich hoffe allerdings, dass Sie bald Zeit finden, mir Ihre Sammlung zu zeigen?“

„Natürlich. Dazu sind Sie ja hier.“ Harper nickte ihnen zu. „Mister Harkness, Miss Sato – ich freue mich darauf, Sie beim Tee zu sehen.“ Damit verließ er den Raum.

Jack grinste und machte das Victory-Zeichen in Toshs Richtung. Die ihrerseits erleichtert aufatmete, dass sie nicht schon bei der Ankunft aufgeflogen waren. 

***

Das Gästezimmer, das Jack zugeteilt bekommen hatte, war wesentlich moderner eingerichtet als die anderen Räume, die sie bisher gesehen hatten. Aber vielleicht wurde Gästen – die darüber hinaus nicht einmal zur Familie gehörten – nicht mit den teuren Erbstücken getraut. Jack störte sich daran nicht. Er hatte sein Auge schließlich auf ganz andere Schätze geworfen. 

Das Mittagessen war ihnen auf den Zimmern serviert worden und nachdem Jack gegessen hatte, nahm er seine Kaffeetasse und klopfte bei Tosh an. Nachdem sie eine Weile ihre bisherigen Eindrücke ausgetauscht hatten, klingelte Toshs Handy und er ging, um sie in Ruhe mit ihrer Mutter telefonieren zu lassen.

Zurück in seinem Raum beschloss Jack, sich weiter umzusehen. Ein paar Meter von seinem Zimmer entfernt, befand sich eine Tür, die in einen kurzen Korridor führte und zu einer weiteren Tür. Sie war unverschlossen und Jack öffnete sie, trat ins Freie. Ein Weg aus unregelmäßig geformten Steinplatten führte vom Haus weg und zu einem Durchgang zwischen zwei Hecken. 

Jack schlenderte hindurch und direkt einen Garten voller Rosen. 

Sträucher, Bäumchen, Ranken, Beete – überall nur Rosen, in den verschiedensten Formen und Farben und Größen. Wow. Jemand in dieser Familie hegte wirklich eine Begeisterung für diese Blumen. Und beschäftigte offenbar eine halbe Armee an Gärtnern. Selbst für ihn als Gartenlaien war erkennbar, wie gut alles gepflegt war. Keine verwelkte Rose oder herumliegende Blütenblätter, kein Unkraut und wie mit dem Lineal ordentlich gestutztes Gras auf den Flächen dazwischen. Sie könnten Eintritt dafür verlangen, obwohl Harper kaum auf eine derartige zusätzliche Einkommensquelle angewiesen sein dürfte…

„Ich vermute, es ist etwas überwältigend, wenn man das alles zum ersten Mal sieht.“

Jack war sich nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er nicht mehr allein war, bis hinter ihm eine trockene Stimme erklang.

„Meine Mutter liebte Rosen über alles“, sagte der junge Mann in schmutzigen Jeans und einem T-Shirt mit dem leicht singenden Akzent eines Walisers, als er zwischen zwei üppig blühenden Rosenbüschen hervortrat. „Also hat Winfield ihr einen Rosengarten zum ersten Hochzeitstag geschenkt.“ 

Ianto Jones – Winfield hatte ihn nie adoptiert, daher trug er den Namen seines leiblichen Vaters, wie Jack sich erinnerte – zog seine Gartenhandschuhe aus und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf seine Finger, bevor er ihm die Hand reichte. „Sie müssen der Kunstexperte sein, von dem Owen gesprochen hat. Eine ganze Artikelserie über seine Sammlung, richtig? Auch wenn er es sich nicht anmerken lässt, er platzt fast vor Stolz.“

„Jack Harkness. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen.“


	10. Türchen 10

Jack drückte die schlanken, kühlen Finger in seinen vielleicht ein wenig länger als nötig gewesen wäre. „Zuerst dachte ich, Sie wären der fleißige Gärtner“, setzte er mit einem Lächeln hinzu. „Oh, bitte verstehen Sie das nicht als Beleidigung. So wie es hier aussieht, werden die Rosen ja wohl von einem wahren Künstler gepflegt.“ Es konnte nie schaden, ein wenig dicker aufzutragen. 

„Ich habe als Kind sehr viel in diesem Garten gespielt.“ Blaugraue Augen musterten Jack ernst. „Und wie gesagt, meine Mutter liebte ihre Rosen. Es scheint mir nur recht und billig, ihr Andenken zu bewahren, indem ich ihn pflege. Abgesehen davon entspannt Gartenarbeit wirklich, das ist nicht nur so ein Klischee.“

Jack schenkte seinen Worten eher wenig Aufmerksamkeit. Er musterte Ianto Jones lieber von Kopf bis Fuß gründlich. Blasse Haut – aber wohl in verregneten Wales nicht anders zu erwarten, auch wenn jemand gerne draußen arbeitete – dunkle Haare, die sich leicht im Nacken lockten, wo sie einer Baseballmütze entkamen. Ein rosafarbenes T-Shirt mit dem verwaschenen Werbe-Aufdruck einer Rosenschau auf der Brust. Die Augen, die ihn unter dem Schirm hervor anblickten, zeigten ein ins Grau gehendes Blau und blickten ihn freundlich, aber zurückhaltend an. Eine Nase, die nie ganz aus ihrer kindlichen Stupsnasenform herausgewachsen war, thronte über hervortretenden Wangenknochen und einem vollen Mund mit leicht plumper Unterlippe. Wie eine Einladung zum Küssen, nur das die wohl nicht ausgesprochen werden würde… Hmh, genau wie der schlanke Hals. Breite Schultern, ein wohlproportionierter Brustkorb – eher ein Athlet, als ein Bodybilder, wofür auch die langen Beine sprachen, die in alten Turnschuhen voller Grasflecken endeten. 

„Haben Sie sich jetzt davon überzeugt, dass ich tatsächlich nicht der Gärtner bin?“, bemerkte der jüngere Mann mit leichtem Spott, als Jack etwas verspätet den Blick hob.

„Ich bin überrascht.“ Jack setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Nicht, was ich erwartet habe, zugegeben. Nicht, was auf den Zeitungsfotos zu sehen ist.“

„Anzug, Weste und Krawatte?“ Ianto verschränkte die Arme locker vor der Brust. „Ich habe gerade Urlaub und zur Gartenarbeit ist es ohnehin ratsam, nicht die beste Kleidung zu tragen, die man besitzt.“ 

„Wäre es in dem Fall nicht empfehlenswert, gar nichts anzuziehen?“ Jack zog suggestiv eine Augenbraue hoch.

Ianto lachte. „Ich lasse mir das für das nächstes Mal durch den Kopf gehen.“ Dann räusperte er sich und wurde wieder ernst. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich muss mich umziehen und waschen. Es ist bald Zeit für den Tee.“ Er nahm das Baseballmütze ab, um die Handschuhe darin zu verstauen – und sah mit verstrubbelten Haaren, die sich in seine Stirn ringelte, gleich noch jünger aus. 

Jack spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. „Tee?“, wiederholte er stupide.

Nun war es an dem Waliser, die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Mein Bruder hat eine kleine Zusammenkunft arrangiert, um Sie und Ihre Assistentin willkommen zu heißen. Nur die nähere Familie. Keine Sorge, in diesem Fall bedeutet das nur er, ich, Huw Grant, den Sie ja bereits kennen gelernt haben und ein paar Freunde.“ 

Richtig. Er sollte eigentlich längst wieder in seinem Zimmer sein und sich dafür umziehen. Das hatte Tosh gemeint, als sie sagte, er solle sich nicht verspäten. „Großartig, dann sehen wir uns ja gleich wieder“, überspielte Jack seinen Fauxpas und lächelte erneut.

„Diolch yn fawr. Willkommen, Mr. Harkness.“ Ianto nickte ihm zu, drehte sich um und verschwand durch einen anderen Bogen, über den sich üppige weiße Rosen schlängelten. 

Jack damit einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf ein nicht zu verachtendes Hinterteil in den engen Jeans gewährend. Er hätte fast schwören können, dass es absichtlich war. Aber Ianto war verlobt, vielleicht sogar verheiratet, er hatte doch von einer Verlobten gelesen. Und dass er keinen Ring trug musste nichts heißen, bei der Gartenarbeit war das sicherlich unpraktisch. 

Affären mit gebundenen Männern waren meist der Mühe nicht wert. Und überhaupt war er nicht deshalb hier. 

Jack starrte noch eine Weile auf den Fleck, auf dem der Waliser gestanden hatte, dann erinnerte er sich an die Party und eilte zurück ins Haus, um sich umzuziehen.

***

„Diese klassische Serie ist ein Beispiel für die ganze Periode“, beendete Jack seine Ausführung. „Ich muss sie unbedingt in einem meiner Artikel erwähnen, auch wenn sie nicht Teil der Sammlung Ihres Bruders sind.“

Huw Grant war weiter gewandert, offenbar interessierte er sich nicht für Gemälde. Oder zumindest nicht während seiner Freizeit. Aber Ianto schien seinen Worten aufmerksam zu lauschen. Jack trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und wandte sich dem Waliser zu, um den Effekt seiner Ausführungen abzuschätzen. Hatte er ihn mit seinem Wissen beeindruckt? 

„Ich werde es gegenüber dem... Schöpfer dieser Kunstwerke erwähnen, Mr. Harkness.“ Ianto hatte auf den nach dem Essen angebotenen Alkohol verzichtet und sich eine weitere Tasse Kaffee geholt. „Er wird sich über das Lob freuen.“ Ein merkwürdiger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. 

„Oh? Sie kennen ihn… persönlich?“ Verdammt, und er hatte eben noch behauptet, dass die Bilder ein hervorragendes Beispiel für die Kunst des viktorianischen Zeitalters waren. Was sie nach allem, was er wusste, auch waren. Außer… Natürlich. Es waren Kopien und keine Originale. Jack hatte nicht auf die Signatur geachtet. Er hatte sich viel lieber damit beschäftigt, was er alles mit dem Mund seines Gegenübers anfangen könnte...

„Seit meiner Geburt“, entgegnete Ianto Jones mit einem nichtssagenden Lächeln.


	11. Türchen 11

Unwillkürlich flog Jacks Blick zu Owen, der ein paar Meter entfernt mit mehreren Leuten sprach, deren Namen Jack gleich nach der Vorstellung wieder vergessen hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich gerade wie ein Idiot benahm, noch bevor Ianto lachte. 

„Ich habe diese Bilder kopiert, hauptsächlich aus Kunstbüchern, ein paar auch vom Original“, erlöste ihn der Waliser aus seiner Verlegenheit. „Meine Mutter bestand darauf, sie betrachtete das als Teil meiner Ausbildung. Durch Kopieren lernt man die Technik, meinte sie immer.“ Ianto stoppte, um einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken. „Das erste habe ich mit zwölf angefertigt. Es gefiel ihr so gut, dass sie es zu meiner vollkommenen Beschämung rahmen ließ und hier an die Wand hängte. Im Laufe der Zeit entwickelte es sich zu so einer Art… Scherz. Bei einer Party oder einem Empfang oder Einladung zum Tee amüsierte sie sich immer wunderbar, wenn jemand die Bilder für echt hielt.“ Er lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Winfield hat angeboten, einige der Originale zu kaufen, aber das hätte ihr den Spaß verdorben.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind alle so daran gewöhnt, dass wie sie nach dem Tod unserer Eltern dort gelassen haben.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Jack nippte an seinem Drink. Er versuchte etwas anderes zu sagen, mit einer amüsanten Bemerkung seinen Fehler auszubügeln, aber es war eine der seltenen Momente in seinem Leben, in dem ihm nichts einfallen wollte. „Jeder hat einmal einen schlechten Tag, richtig?“, fuhr er schließlich etwas lahm fort.

Es funkelte amüsiert in den Augen des Walisers. „Ja, das passiert jedem einmal.“ Er nickte Jack zu. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich.“ Ianto ging und ließ Jack vor dem Bild stehen, seine Niederlage mit einem weiteren Schluck begießend.

***

Owen musterte seinen Stiefbruder. „Hast du den Termin mit Doktor Grady ausgemacht, Teaboy?“, fragte er, nach einem Stück Toast greifend.

„Du sollst mich nicht so nennen“, erwiderte Ianto mit Blick auf den Tisch, wo Tosh an ihrer ersten Tasse Kaffee nippte und auf Harkness, der sich auf dem Weg zu ihnen befand. „Schon gar nicht vor deinen Gästen.“

„Ich kann Thomas auch selbst anrufen und ihn danach fragen.“ Owen schien es egal zu sein, dass sie nicht alleine waren.

„Ich habe einen Termin für nächste Woche, okay? Mittwoch.“ Ianto wandte sich ab. „Guten Morgen, Mister Harkness“, wandte er sich höflich an ihren Gast. „Ich hoffe, Ihre erste Nacht in Maenor Llyswennod war erholsam?“

„Jack, bitte. Guten Morgen. Ja, das war sie. Es ist unglaublich ruhig hier, wenn man an London gewöhnt ist.“ Offensichtlich kein Morgenmuffel, ließ Harkness die Zähne in einem breiten Lächeln blitzen.

Owen nahm seinen Teller, nickte ihm zu und setzte sich direkt neben Tosh, obwohl an der Tafel locker Platz für zwanzig Personen sein musste. 

„So... Warum nennt er Sie Teaboy?“, fragte Jack, Orangensaft aus einem Krug in ein Glas gießend. „Entschuldigung, aber es war schwer zu überhören“, setzte er hinzu, als Ianto ihn ansah. „Ziehen Sie Tee Kaffee vor?“

„Damit hat es nichts zu tun. Als meine Mutter Winfield Harper geheiratet hat, war ich sechs Jahre alt. Ein paar der Mädchen, Kinder der Angestellten, die hier lebten, nahmen mich unter ihre Fittiche“, erklärte der Waliser. „Außer Owen gab es nur zwei andere Jungs, aber die waren viel jünger als ich und eigneten sich nicht als Spielkameraden für mich. Owens Freunde gaben sich mit mir nicht ab, natürlich waren sie auf seiner Seite und sahen mich als unerwünschten Eindringling an. Die Mädchen spielten mit Hingabe Tee-Party und ich war bei den meisten davon der obligatorische Gast, an dem sie ihre Gastgeberkünste ausprobieren - so wie sie es bei Teegesellschaften im Haus oder im Fernsehen gesehen hatten. Owen fing irgendwann an, mich als Teaboy zu verspotten. Und manchmal fällt er in alte Gewohnheiten zurück.“ Ianto fischte ein Ei aus einem - wie ein Huhn geformten - Warmhaltekorb und betrachtete es, als wäre er nicht sicher, was er damit anfangen sollte.

Jack nickte. „Ich verstehe. Hoffentlich ist der Termin nichts Unangenehmes.“

Ianto legte das Ei zurück und musterte ihn. Vermutlich war er mit seinen neugierigen Fragen zu weit gegangen. 

Aber bevor Jack sich entschuldigen konnte, nahm Ianto eine der Schalen mit Haferbrei und einen Löffel. „Nur Routine.“ Er deutete auf eine der silbernen Wärmeglocken. „Versuchen Sie unbedingt Carys' Clamorgan Sausages. Eine walisische Spezialität.“ Ianto setzte sich an den Tisch, seinem Bruder gegenüber, der sich mit Toshiko unterhielt.

Erleichtert, das Ianto nicht verärgert schien, hob Jack die angegebene Wärmeglocke. Etwa fingerlange, frittierte "Würstchen" lagen auf einem Servierteller. Mutig beförderte er zwei davon auf seinen Teller. Bisher hatte er immerhin das englische Essen überstanden, wieso nicht auch das walisische... (Wie er wenig später feststellte, bestanden die sogenannten Würstchen aus Käse, Eiern, Brotkrumen und Lauch und schmeckten gar nicht schlecht.)

Während des Frühstücks drehten sich die Gespräche um Nebensächlichkeiten. Über das angenehme Sommerwetter, das noch den Rest der Woche anhalten sollte. Owen kündete an, sich den Vormittag freigehalten zu haben, um Jack endlich seine Sammlung zu zeigen. Worauf Ianto sich anbot, Tosh den Garten zu zeigen.


	12. Türchen 12

Es entging Jack nicht, dass Owen dieser Vorschlag nicht besonders zu gefallen schien. Tosh hatte offenbar einen nachhaltigen Eindruck bei Doktor Harper hinterlassen. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit musste er seine Freundin danach fragen. Schon beim Tee am Vortag verbrachte er mehr Zeit damit, sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, als mit Jack. Überhaupt waren noch sehr wenige Worte darüber gefallen, wieso sie eigentlich hier waren, nämlich Harpers Kunstsammlung. Eigentlich war das Jack gar nicht so unrecht. Es bedeutete, sie konnten länger hier bleiben und er hatte mehr Gelegenheiten, Ianto Jones kennen zu lernen… 

Und so, während er die richtigen Antworten gab und amüsante Anekdoten über berühmte Künstler und Kunstwerke erzählte, grübelte Jack darüber nach, warum ihn plötzlich der Coup viel weniger interessierte als ein gewisser Waliser…

***

Jack hatte beschlossen, dass es endlich an der Zeit war, sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Immerhin befanden sie sich schon den dritten Tag in Maenor Llyswennod. Zwar hatte er den ganzen vergangenen Tag damit verbracht, sich von Owen Harper dessen Sammlung zeigen zu lassen, aber es war etwas auffällig, sich in der Gegenwart des Hausherrn zu sehr für die Sicherheitseinrichtungen zu interessieren. Abgesehen davon geizte Harper nicht mit Informationen. Er schien die Biographie jedes einzelnen Bildes bis ins letzte Detail auswendig zu kennen. Ehrlich gesagt, wunderte es Jack, dass Haper ihm die Story abnahm, dass er Artikel darüber schreiben wollte. Owen könnte vermutlich selbst ganze Bücher über seine Sammlung schreiben. 

Und die Gelegenheit, sich ungestört umzusehen, schien dazu heute besonders günstig. 

Grant hatte beim Frühstück beiläufig erwähnt, dass er nach Cardiff fuhr, um einige Dinge zu regeln, die sich nicht per Telefon oder online erledigen ließen. Ianto Jones sah von den Briefen auf, die er um seinen Teller ausgebreitet hatte und schenkte ihm ein flüchtiges Lächeln, bevor er sich an den Assistenten seines Bruders wandte und ihn bat, ihn auf dem Weg dorthin mit in den nächsten Ort zu nehmen. Owen Harper – der wieder neben Tosh saß, wie bei allen bisher gemeinsam eingenommenen Mahlzeiten – machte eine spöttische Bemerkung darüber, ob er Kalbskopfgelee und Lebertran unter den Armen und Kranken zu verteilen gedenke, die Ianto allerdings ignorierte. 

Auf Jacks Frage, ob er immer so früh mit der Arbeit anfangen würde, antwortete der Waliser nur, dass er heute einen engen Terminplan hätte, da eine seiner Kolleginnen sich krank gemeldet habe. Jack nahm das als Hinweis, ihn nicht weiter zu stören und ging, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen und zu sehen, was es heute zum Frühstück gab. 

Offensichtlich hatte Ianto gegenüber seinem Stiefbruder nichts von Jacks Fehleinschätzung während der Teegesellschaft erzählt. Zumindest war Jack sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dann längst nicht mehr hier sein würden. Allerdings waren die Kopien wirklich ausgezeichnet – auf seine Art war Jack schließlich der Kunstexperte, der er vorgab zu sein - auch wenn der Waliser so abschätzend darüber gesprochen hatte. 

Er versuchte zwischen Rührei und gebuttertem Toast ein Gespräch mit Ianto anzuknüpfen, aber es war Grant, der antwortete. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Jack das ausgenutzt und versucht mit Harpers Assistent zu flirten – es war eine Möglichkeit an Informationen zu kommen, auf die er sonst keinen Zugriff hatte und vielleicht war ja Grant auch an ein bisschen mehr als nur Reden interessiert. Aber er war sich des leicht spöttischen Ausdrucks in den graublauen Augen bewusst, die dann und wann von ihrer Lektüre auf- und ihn anblickten. 

Jack entschuldigte sich, um seine Kaffeetasse aufzufüllen und beobachtete den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der sich über seine Post beugte. In der einen Hand vergessen einen Kaffeelöffel, mit dem er gedankenverloren wippte. In der anderen einen Kugelschreiber, mit dem er gelegentlich eine Notiz in einem herrlich altmodischen Notizbuch machte. 

Was machte Ianto Jones so besonders, dass Jack kaum noch an etwas anderes denken konnte, als an ihn? Es war bisher nur sehr wenigen Menschen gelungen, so einen tiefen Eindruck bei ihm zu hinterlassen. Estelle, seine erste große Liebe. John, der keine Grenzen kannte. Lucia, die Mutter seines einzigen Kindes. Keine dieser Beziehungen hatte gut geendet und Jack hatte von jeder einzelnen Begegnung Narben davon getragen. Estelle, die er mit sechzehn so sehr liebte, dass es wehtat und mit der er für immer zusammen bleiben wollte. Estelle, die mit ihm Schluss machte, als sie erführ, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, Militärdienst zu leisten. Als er das letzte Mal von ihr hörte, lebte sie mit Ehemann und mehreren Kindern in St. Louis. John, der ihn nach seiner Ankunft in London mit der Stadt bekannt machte, der wild und zügellose war und vor nichts Angst oder Respekt hatte. John, der ihn fast mit in seinen persönlichen Strudel aus Alkohol und Drogen zog und der ihn monatelang mit Anrufen und Besuchen verfolgte, seine sogenannte Liebe zu ihm am Ende eine Besessenheit, als Jack sich von ihm trennte. Da Johns Familie eine gewisse Prominenz hatte, tauchte ab und zu eine seiner Eskapaden in den Schlagzeilen auf – oder sein neuester Aufenthalt in einer Entzugsklinik. Lucia, die ihn mit der Nachricht überraschte, dass sie schwanger war, plane das Kind zu behalten – und es alleine großzuziehen. Lucia, die ein Jahr nach der Geburt ihrer Tochter verkündete, dass sie mit ihr zu ihren Eltern zog. Nach Italien. Und sollte er jemals versuchen, sie gegen ihren Willen zu sehen, würde sie ihm die Polizei auf den Hals hetzen. Er hatte sich ihr gebeugt – denn um ehrlich zu sein, welche Art von Vater hätte er für ein Kind abgegeben?


	13. Türchen 13

Danach war es einfacher gewesen, sich auf flüchtige Abenteuer oder kurze Affären zu beschränken. Gegenseitige Anziehung, Lust, selbst ein wenig ehrliche Zuneigung – das genügte doch. 

Abgesehen davon, nach allem was er wusste, war Ianto Jones strikt heterosexuell und selbst Jacks nicht unbeträchtlicher Charme hatte seine Grenzen. 

Grant verließ das Frühstückszimmer, aber bevor Jack einen zweiten Versuch starten konnte, schob Ianto seine Post auf einen ordentlichen Stapel zusammen, leerte seine Tasse und verabschiedete sich. Da Tosh ihm nach wie vor keine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, kehrte Jack zu seinem inzwischen fast kalten Rührei zurück und vertiefte sich in eine Ausgabe einer lokalen Tageszeitung. 

Gründlich darüber informiert, welches örtliche Schaf einen Zuchtwettbewerb gewonnen hatte und das die Bibliothek am Wochenende eine Spendenveranstaltung durchführte, bemerkte Jack eine Weile später, dass er sich alleine im Raum aufhielt. 

Von der Frau, die kam um das Geschirr abzuräumen, erfuhr er, dass Doktor Harper und Miss Sato weggefahren waren. Er musste wirklich ein ernsthaftes Wort mit ihr sprechen. Sie hatte wohl vollkommen vergessen, dass sie nicht hier waren, um Urlaub zu machen.

Nach einem kurzen Abstecher auf sein Zimmer machte sich Jack an eine unauffällige, aber gründliche Erkundung des Hauses. 

Und das war nicht so einfach, wie es klang. Denn an Zimmern mangelte es nun wirklich nicht. Gerade hielt sich Jack in einem Raum auf, der offensichtlich Ianto Jones als Büro diente. Er hatte sich bereits den Schreibtisch angesehen – ein schlichtes Stück, das mehr schwedisches Möbelhaus als Country Life besagte – und das nur eine Menge Unterlagen über Veranstaltungen und Programme der Stiftung enthielt, die Ianto von seiner Mutter übernommen hatte. Ein Laptop, nicht das neuste Modell und ein Telefon mit Wählscheibe – wo auch immer der Waliser das aufgetrieben hatte – bildeten das ganze technische Inventar. Die Wände zierten Fotos mit und ohne Sibylla Harper-Jones, mit und ohne ihre Familie, auf verschiedenen Veranstaltungen. Einige davon waren vertraut, sie hatte Toshs Internetsuche während ihrer Vorbereitung bereits zum Vorschein gebracht. 

Ein gerahmtes Foto auf der Fensterbank fing Jacks Blick ein. Es unterschied sich von den anderen und zeigte Ianto Jones mit einer atemberaubend attraktiven, dunkelhäutigen Frau, möglicherweise bei einem Picknick. Im Hintergrund waren Sonnenschein, Bäume und die durch die Perspektive scheinbar an den Knien abgeschnittenen Beine eines Mannes zu sehen. Offensichtlich ein privater Schnappschuss, keine professionelle Aufnahme. Aber das war zweitranging, denn als der Fotograf oder die Fotografin abgedrückt hatte, wandte sich das Paar gerade einander zu, lächelnd, völlig ineinander versunken. Sie hatten es vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkt, dass jemand das Bild schoss. Es war das Foto eines glücklichen, sehr verliebten Paares. 

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm und Jack wusste, dass er schon wieder beim Schnüffeln ertappt worden war. Er musste langsam alt werden, denn berufsbedingt war es normalerweise sehr schwer, sich ihm unbemerkt zu nähern.

Anstatt sich die Blöße zu geben, sich umzudrehen um zu sehen, wer es war, atmete er unauffällig tief ein. Er roch das markante Aftershave, dass Ianto Jones benutzte – Leder- und Zitrusnoten, klassisch wie der Rest seines Geschmacks – in die sich unerwartet Rosenduft mischte. Vermutlich kam der junge Mann gerade aus dem Rosengarten. 

Jack entschloss sich für Frechheit. „Ich habe eine Schwäche für schöne Bilder“, meinte er. „Oder nennen wir es eine Leidenschaft.“ Erst jetzt wandte er den Kopf. 

Ianto blickte an ihm vorbei auf das Bild, der Ausdruck seines Gesichts unerwartet nüchtern. „Lisa. Wir waren einmal verlobt.“ Seiner Stimmlage nach hätte er über die Wettervorhersage für morgen sprechen können. „Wir haben uns vor acht Monaten getrennt.“

Das musste er bei seinen Recherchen übersehen haben. Allerdings hatte er sich auch mehr auf den Älteren der beiden Stiefbrüder konzentriert. Jack war unwissentlich in ein Fettnäpfchen getreten. „Das tut mir leid.“ Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass es nicht nur eine Floskel war. Jemanden zu verlieren, den man so voll Liebe ansah, aus welchem Grund auch immer, war ein bedauerlicher Verlust…

Der jüngere Mann runzelte die Stirn, als könne er mit dieser Antwort nichts anfangen, dann nickte er. „Danke.“

„Was ist passiert?“ Verspätet fiel Jack ein, dass er vielleicht ein wenig zu viel Interesse zeigte. Er war schließlich nur ein Gast, kein Freund der Familie.

Der Waliser musterte ihn mit einem Anflug Amüsement, aber ohne Ärger. Dann schob er seine Krawatte zur Seite, knöpfte zu Jacks Überraschung Weste und Hemd auf und entblößte eine schmale Narbe auf der linken Brustseite, unterhalb der Brustwarze. 

„Ein Tumor“, meinte er sachlich, die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd wieder schließend. „Auf der Außenwand meines Herzens. Er wurde vor zwei Jahren frühzeitig entdeckt, als er etwa so groß wie mein Daumennagel war. Zum Glück stellte er sich als gutartig heraus, deshalb bin ich heute wieder völlig gesund. Die Schädigung am Herzen war minimal. Mein Vater… also mein leiblicher Vater… ist an einem ähnlichen Tumor gestorben, als ich noch ein kleines Kind war.“ Ianto strich seine Krawatte glatt, ließ die Weste aber offen. „Deshalb hat Owen mich schon vor Jahren an einen früheren Studienfreund verwiesen, zu einem jährlichen Krebs-Screening. Damit hat er mir vermutlich das Leben gerettet. Zumindest aber habe ich alles schneller und leichter überstanden.“


	14. Türchen 14

„Sie hat sich von dir… Pardon... sie hat sich von Ihnen getrennt, weil Sie krank gewesen sind?“ Jack bedauerte, dass der Waliser bereits wieder zugeknöpft war, bevor er eine Chance auf mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick erhielt.

„Nein.“ Jones griff an ihm vorbei, nahm das Foto in die Hand und betrachtete es nachdenklich. „Lisa verhielt sich wundervoll. Sie verbrachte jede freie Minute mit mir, als ich im Krankenhaus war. Und später nahm sie sich drei Monate frei, um mit mir zur Erholung den Winter im Penthouse unserer Eltern in Miami zu verbringen.“ 

Er stoppte kurz und stellte das Foto zurück an seinen Platz. „Es war alles gut mit uns. Ich war der, der sich veränderte. Mir war nie besonders wichtig, Karriere zu machen. Manche Menschen, die so etwas erleben oder überleben, werden aktiver. Machen mehr aus ihrem Leben. Ich bin zufriedener damit geworden, wer ich bin. Wo ich bin. Was ich tue. Die Stiftungen und Charities meiner Mutter fortzuführen, ist praktisch schon eine Vollzeitbeschäftigung, wenn ich will. Ich kann viel Gutes tun, weiter in ihrem Sinne handeln. Und ich fühle mich hier wohl. Hier bin ich Zuhause. Mir gehört das Haus zur Hälfte. Winfield hat es so festgelegt.“

Jack lehnte sich gegen die Wand, sah ihn an. „Und Lisa hatte dafür kein Verständnis? Für diese… Zufriedenheit mit dem Leben, wie es ist?“ Es klang natürlich edel, sein Leben dem guten Zweck zu opfern, aber Jones musste auch ohne Job nicht am Hungertuch nagen. Er war im Testament seines Stiefvaters so großzügig bedacht, dass er sich nie mehr Gedanken um seinen Lebensunterhalt machen musste. Selbst wenn sein Stiefbruder ihm irgendwann einmal den Geldhahn zudrehen sollte.

„Anfangs schon. Sehr lange sogar, im Rückblick.“ Ianto schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er sein Jackett zerknitterte. Es machte ihn in Jacks Augen allerdings noch sympathischer. „Dann bekam sie das Angebot in New York zu arbeiten.“ Er lächelte schief. „Wir haben uns in entgegengesetzte Richtungen entwickelt. Es war… vernünftig, das Ganze zu beenden, bevor es wirklich schmerzhaft wurde.“

„Vernünftig?“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hat Vernunft mit Gefühlen zu tun?“

Der Waliser sah an ihm vorbei. „So etwas hat Lisa auch gesagt. Aber sie hat auch nicht vorgeschlagen, dass ich mit ihr nach New York gehe.“ Er zog die Schultern hoch als fröstle er. „Wie ich von Bekannten gehört habe, ist sie inzwischen eine neue Beziehung eingegangen.“

„Es klingt ein wenig nach Verschwendung. Du bist jung. Reich. Attraktiv.“ Jack vergaß seine Rolle für einen Moment und bemerkt nicht, dass er den anderen Mann duzte. „Du solltest dein Leben genießen, die schönen Dinge genießen: Reisen und Frauen und Partys. Nicht hier in der Provinz versauern. Rosenpflegen und Häkeldeckchen für einen guten Zweck versteigern kann man auch noch mit Neunzig.“ Er machte einen Schritt auf Ianto zu, legte die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Es gibt auf dieser Welt so viel zu erleben, Ianto. Ich könnte da Geschichten erzählen…“ Und was er ihm erst zeigen könnte…

„Vielen Dank für den Rat“, entgegnete der Waliser trocken. „Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, hier zu… versauern. Und ganz so abgeschieden sind wir hier auch nicht. Es sind nur drei Meilen bis zur nächsten Stadt. Etwa achtzig bis Cardiff.“ Er zog den Arm unter Jacks Hand weg. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würden, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen. Sicherlich möchten Sie auch gerne an Ihre Arbeit zurückkehren.“

Das war eine der höflichsten Abfuhren, die Jack je gehört hatte – und dabei hatte er nicht mal wirklich etwas versucht – aber nichtsdestotrotz war es eine Abfuhr. „Natürlich“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln „Ich bedauere sehr, wenn ich Sie aufgehalten habe.“

Ianto sah ihn einen langen Moment an, dann neigte er den Kopf, drehte sich um und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. Er schaltete den Laptop ein und ignorierte Jack. Zu seiner Erleichterung fragte er nicht, was Jack eigentlich in seinem Büro gesucht hatte…

Er verließ den Raum wesentlich hastiger, als er ihn betreten hatte. Jack sackte erneut gegen die Wand und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, seine Unvorsichtigkeit verfluchend. Offenbar hatte Jones nur einen kurzen Ausflug unternommen, er hätte sich vorher vergewissern sollen, ob er wirklich ungestört war. Und Jones‘ Büro half sicherlich nicht beim Katalogisieren der Sicherheitseinrichtungen und Owen Harpers Kunstsammlung… Wenn da nur nicht ein Paar graublauer Augen wäre, in das er sich sehr viel lieber vertiefen würde. 

Sollte allerdings der Besitzer dieser Augen seinen Stiefbruder in Kenntnis setzen, dass Jack an Orten herumschnüffelte, an denen er nichts zu suchen hatte… Er massierte sich den Nasenrücken mit zwei Fingern. Jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät. Wenn er zurückging und Ianto irgendeine Erklärung zu verkaufen versuchte, würde er ihn nur misstrauisch machen. Oder noch misstrauischer, falls er es bereits war. 

Und wo trieb sich eigentlich Tosh herum? Sie schien völlig vergessen zu haben, dass sie als seine Assistentin hier war. Obwohl er sich bestimmt nicht darüber beklagte, dass sie Owen von ihm fernhielt. 

***


	15. Türchen 15

***

Tosh tauchte zum Tee wieder auf. Allerdings ergab sich keine Gelegenheit, privat mit ihr zu sprechen, denn Owen hielt sie weiter mit Beschlag belegt. Außerdem saß Grant mit am Tisch und war mit Ianto in die letzten Details der Planung einer Party vertieft, die am folgenden Tag stattfinden würde. Eine Gartenparty, offenbar. Jack fühlte sich sehr als fünftes Rad am Wagen – ein Gefühl, mit dem er nicht besonders vertraut war. Für gewöhnlich gelang es ihm, die Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu gewinnen. 

Eines der Sandwiches essend, die serviert worden waren, schlenderte Jack am Bücherregal entlang und gab vor, die Titel zu lesen, für die er sich nicht interessierte. 

„Ich hoffe, Ihre Arbeit mit meinem Bruder lässt Ihnen genug Zeit, um morgen zu unserer Gartenparty zu kommen?“ Ianto trat neben ihn und schien die gleichen Bücher zu studieren, als hätte er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. „Ich verspreche auch, ich werde Sie nicht um eine Spende bitten.“

„Oh, es ist diese Art von Party“, erwiderte Jack mit einem Lächeln. „Aber ich denke, die Entscheidung liegt bei Ihrem Bruder.“ 

Ianto sah zu Harper hinüber, der mit Tosh am Fenster stand und ihr etwas draußen zeigte. Er hob die Schulter. „Owen wird ebenfalls an der Party teilnehmen. Ihre Miss Sato scheint einen großen Eindruck bei ihm zu hinterlassen. In den letzten Jahren hat er selten für etwas anderes als seine Kunst Interesse gezeigt. Wir sind keine leiblichen Geschwister, aber Owen und ich teilen das gleiche… Unglück… dass wir nicht in der Lage sind, Beziehungen mit den Menschen aufrecht zu halten, die wir lieben. Nicht auf Dauer. Wenn auch aus verschiedenen Gründen.“

„Toshiko arbeitet für mich, aber sie ist auch eine gute Freundin. Und sie ist eine erwachsene Frau, ich kann ihr nicht vorschreiben, mit wem sie sich trifft.“ Allerdings wich sie vom Script ab. Eigentlich hätte Tosh sich mit Ianto Jones beschäftigen sollen, sie hatte sich eingehend über seine Stiftung und die verschiedenen Projekte informiert. Aber dann war bisher kaum etwas so gelaufen, wie er es geplant hatte… 

Ianto sah ihn an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ich wollte damit nicht andeuten, dass ich etwas gegen Owens Bekanntschaft mit Miss Sato habe. Wir hatten ein paar Mal Gelegenheit, miteinander zu sprechen, während Sie mit meinem Bruder beschäftigt waren. Sie hat mich sogar bei einem Computerproblem beraten.“

Jack lachte. „Hat sie den Computer auseinander genommen und neu zusammen gebaut? Das kann sie übrigens mit verbundenen Augen.“

„Gut zu wissen.“ Ianto rieb einen Staubfleck von einem Buchrücken. „Die Party beginnt um elf.“

„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich passende Kleidung für eine Party eingepackt habe.“ Eine Party bedeutete, das Haus war voll Gäste. Harper und die Sicherheitsleute waren beschäftigt. Er konnte Fotos der Bilder machen – natürlich nur für seine Artikel – ohne dass sein Gastgeber ihm an den Fersen hing. Ungestört die Räume, in denen die Kollektion untergebracht war, untersuchen… 

„Es ist eine Gartenparty. Im Sommer. Lassen Sie einfach diesen hässlichen Pullover, die Krawatte und das Jackett im Schrank, das genügt vollkommen.“ 

Jack sah an sich herab. „Ich würde nicht sagen, der Pullover ist hässlich.“ Flirtete Jones mit ihm? Ein klein wenig vielleicht...

„Definitiv hässlich“, beschied der Waliser. Seine nächsten Worte jagten einen kleinen Schauder über Jacks Rücken. „Sie hätten sich nicht solche Mühe mit einer Verkleidung geben müssen. Owen hat den Modegeschmack einer Stubenfliege.“ Er rückte ein Buch zurecht, nickte Jack zu und kehrte zu Grant zurück.

Das konnte keine versteckte Anspielung gewesen sein, nur eine… Bemerkung. Tosh hatte etwas Ähnliches zu ihm gesagt, bevor sie nach Wales abreisten. Zugegeben, er trug diese Kleidung wie ein Kostüm, als Teil seiner Rolle. Aber wieso sollte das Ianto Jones auffallen? Oder meinte der Waliser damit nur, dass er durchschaut hatte, was er für einen Versuch hielt, Harper gegenüber als besonders kompetent zu erscheinen, indem er ein äußerliches Klischee erfüllte? Wenn Ianto wirklich Misstrauen gegen ihn hegen würde, dann hätte er doch längst seinen Bruder informiert. Oder das Sicherheitspersonal, das so unauffällig den Zutritt zum Gut kontrollierte. (Aber nur die Teile des Hauses, die Harpers Sammlung beherbergten.) 

Er entschuldigte sich bei den anderen und hoffte, es sah nicht zu sehr nach Flucht aus, als er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog. 

***

Jack warf im Vorbeigehen einen zufriedenen Blick in den Spiegel. Verschwunden war der Professor-Look, wie Tosh es genannt hatte. Er trug Jeans – eng genug, um seine langen Beine zu betonen, aber nicht so eng wie für eine Nacht in einem Club oder einer Bar. Dazu ein kragenloses, blütenweißes Hemd, das ihm Harpers Haushälterin freundlicherweise aufgebügelt hatte. Darüber eine blaue Anzugweste aus Seide, die er nur aus dem Grund eingepackt hatte, weil er wusste, dass die Farbe die seiner Augen unterstrich. Anstatt die Haare glatt nach hinten zu kämmen, hatte er sie mit Gel zu ihrer üblichen Stachligkeit frisiert, was ihn zweifelsohne Jahre jünger aussehen ließ. Nicht, dass er mit viel Konkurrenz rechnete. Eine Gartenparty an einem Sonntagvormittag war vermutlich eher etwas für die ältere Generation.


	16. Türchen 16

In der Hinsicht hatte er sich allerdings gründlich geirrt, wie Jack feststellte, als er in den Rosengarten trat. Von Kleinkindern bis hin zu Greisen tummelten sich jede Menge Leute zwischen den Rosen. Der Garten selbst sah verändert aus, mit Tischen und Stühlen und einer Art Zeltdach, das Schutz vor der Sonne bot, die von einem wolkenlos blauen Himmel strahlte. So viel zum berüchtigten, walisischen Regenwetter. 

Tosh kam auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Sie sah ebenfalls verändert aus und Jack musterte seine Freundin überrascht. Ihr fiel das Haar offen um die Schultern und sie versteckte ihre Augen nicht hinter ihrer Brille. Und sie trug ein weißes Sommerkleid, das mit rosa Rosen bedruckt war, und das ihr offenbar auf den Körper geschneidert worden war, so wie es sich an ihre Figur schmiegte. Sie sah zugleich jung und erwachsen aus und sehr, sehr weiblich. 

„Woher hast du das Kleid?“, fragte Jack. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie es vorsorglich eingepackt hatte.

„Owen hat es mir gekauft. Gefällt es dir?“ Rote Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen. „Das war nicht meine Idee, Jack. Er hat mich dazu überredet. Weil ich sagte, ich könne nicht an der Party teilnehmen, weil ich keine passende Kleidung eingepackt habe.“

„Hey, so war das nicht gemeint. Du siehst atemberaubend aus.“ Er sah sie an. „Ich bin nur überrascht. Du und Owen?“

Die Röte in Toshs Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Ich bin auch überrascht. Aber er ist… Owen ist ganz anders, als ich dachte. Er ist ernst und höflich, aber auch witzig und… und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Ich fühle mich bei ihm… erwachsen. Mom und Mary und sogar du, ihr neigt dazu, mich immer noch wie ein Mädchen zu behandeln. Wie jemand, den man beschützen muss. Owen sieht mich als Frau.“

„Wir sind aus einem bestimmten Grund hier“, erwiderte Jack leise. Er war sich der Menschen um sie herum bewusst, die unabsichtlich ihr Gespräch mithören könnten. „Tosh, in ein paar Tagen verschwinden wir von hier und Owen wird…“

„Sind wir das wirklich? Du hast doch nur noch Augen für Ianto Jones“, unterbrach ihn Tosh. „Es ist Owen schon aufgefallen. Und er denkt übrigens, dass du dir die Mühe sparen kannst. Er lässt sich nur noch mit Frauen ein.“ Sie winkte Harper zu, der sich gerade mit einer älteren, gebückt gehenden Dame unterhielt.

„Was?“ Jack registrierte den letzten Satz mit einiger Verspätung, da er sich noch mit den Komplikationen beschäftigte, die Ianto Jones in seinen Plänen verursachte. „Was war das?“

„Owen sagt, dass sein Stiefbruder… möglicherweise bisexuell ist. Zumindest hat er sich offenbar während des Studiums in einen der anderen Studenten verliebt. Der besagte Student nahm sein Interesse nicht gut auf und hat wohl den Rest des Semesters zusammen mit seinen Freunden damit verbracht, sich über Ianto lustig zu machen und ihn zu demütigen. Danach hatte Ianto nur noch Freundinnen.“ Tosh löste sich von ihm. Harper hatte es geschafft, die alte Dame mit dem Gehstock abzuwimmeln und trat auf sie zu.

„Mister Harkness. Ich freue mich, dass Sie sich von Ihrer Arbeit freigemacht haben“, sagte Harper zu Jack, während sein Blick jedoch an Tosh festhing. „Ianto hat die Absicht tief in ein paar Taschen zu greifen, um eines seiner Projekte zu finanzieren, aber davon sollten wir uns nicht abhalten lassen, den schönen Tag zu genießen. Wer weiß, wie lange dieses Wetter noch anhält. Mrs. Hopkins hat mir gerade erzählt, sie hätte seit dreißig Jahren nicht mehr erlebt, dass eine ganze Woche lang ohne Pause die Sonne schien.“ Er lächelte Tosh an und die Verkniffenheit wich aus seinen Zügen. „Ich bin bereit zu glauben, dass es an meinem charmanten Besuch liegt.“ Eindeutig meinte er damit nicht Jack, dem er kaum mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick gegönnt hatte. „Entschuldigen Sie mich, ich muss zurück zu den Gästen. Ianto zwingt mich dazu, die Rolle des Gutsbesitzers zu spielen. Er glaubt, es beeindruckt die Leute. Als würde das in diesem Jahrhundert noch eine Rolle spielen.“ Harper nickte ihm zu, nahm Toshs Arm und führte sie zu einer Gruppe von Gästen, die bereits neugierige Blicke in ihre Richtung geworfen hatten.

Jack sah ihnen unschlüssig nach. Etwas lief ganz gewaltig schief mit seinen Plänen und Tosh konnte er dafür nicht verantwortlich machen. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, abzubrechen und nach London zurück zu kehren. Bevor Tosh sich zu sehr in eine Beziehung verwickelte, die auf Lügen aufgebaut war. Bevor er sich wegen Ianto Jones noch mehr zum Narren machte und hinter ihm her schmachtete, wie ein Schuljunge, der zum ersten Mal verliebt war. Toshs Vorschlag, irgendwo auf einer tropischen Insel in der Sonne zu schmoren, klang plötzlich nicht mehr so langweilig wie noch vor zwei Wochen, als sie zum ersten Mal darüber gesprochen hatten. 

In diesem Fall konnte er die Party genießen, anstatt sich irgendwann davon zu stehlen, um etwas zu stehlen… Jack steuerte einen der Tische an, auf denen Gläser darauf deuteten, dass Alkohol serviert wurde.


	17. Türchen 17

„Es freut mich, dass Sie meinem Rat gefolgt sind.“ 

Jack stoppte auf halben Weg und drehte sich um. Offensichtlich richtete sich Ianto Jones nicht nach seinen eigenen Worten, denn er war alles andere als lässig gekleidet. Der Waliser steckte in einem klassischen, dreiteiligen Nadelstreifenanzug, den er auch jederzeit zu einer Hochzeit oder einem Abendessen bei der Queen hätte tragen können. Seine rote Krawatte passte perfekt zu der roten Rose an seinem Reverse. 

„Ich habe plötzlich das Gefühl, Sie haben mich mit der Kleiderordnung für diese Party auf den Arm genommen“, erwiderte Jack mit einem schiefen Grinsen. „Oder soll meine Aufmachung die Leute zum Spenden anregen?“

Ianto lächelte. „Richtige Kleidung hilft dabei, den Leuten das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, das stimmt. Im Anzug wirke ich einfach seriöser als in meinen Klamotten, die ich zur Gartenarbeit trage. Allerdings geht es heute um den Erhalt der örtlichen Bibliothek und ihrer Förderprogramme - wenn Sie mir beim Spendensammeln helfen möchten, dann müssten Sie schon vorgeben, nicht lesen zu können.“

„Wenn es der guten Sache dient, bin ich zu fast allem bereit.“ Jack trat näher zu ihm. Seine pessimistische Laune von eben war wie weggeblasen. „Aber dafür schulden Sie mir einen Drink. Und ich bestehe darauf, dass wir den…“ Er brach ab, blinzelte und vergaß, was er eben hatte sagen wollen. 

Der Waliser wartete einen Moment, dann drehte er den Kopf, um über seine Schulter zu sehen – in die Richtung, in der etwas Jacks Blick so fesselte, dass er sich mitten im Satz unterbrach. Ein paar neue Gäste hatten den Garten über die Terrasse betreten, aber es waren Leute aus der Gegend, die ihr Besucher aus London wohl kaum kannte. „Mister Harkness?“, fragte er. „Jack? Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Er legte die Hand auf den Arm des anderen Mannes. „Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie einem Geist begegnet.“

Jack wandte sich ihm zu. Er quälte sich ein Lächeln ab. „Vielleicht bin ich das.“ Aus der Fassung gebracht, schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich weiß, dass das eine merkwürdige Frage ist, aber wer ist das?“ Jack deutete auf einen jungen, blonden Mann, der sich ein paar Schritte hinter Ianto angeregt mit seiner Begleiterin unterhielt.

Der Waliser musterte ihn einen Moment. „Das ist Taylor. Bennett. Er ist der kleine Bruder von...“ Er sah sich um und deutete dann auf eine Frau, die an der Terrassentür stand. „...Evelyn. Sie arbeitet mit mir in der Stiftung, die Kinder wieder mehr zum Lesen anregen soll, einer der Anlässe für diese Party. Kennen Sie ihn?“ Es kam keine Antwort. Harkness starrte weiter den jungen Mann an. „Jack? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?“ Nach kurzem Zögern griff er nach Jacks Ellbogen und führte ihn ein Stück eines gepflasterten Wegs entlang. Er öffnete eine Tür und sie traten ins Haus. Ein kurzer Korridor endete in zwei Treppenstufen, nach deren Überwindung Ianto eine weitere Tür öffnete und Jack in den dahinterliegenden Raum schob. 

Die Geräusche der Party drangen hier nur noch gedämpft zu ihnen. Ianto führte Jack zu einem Sessel und der andere Mann setzte sich wortlos. 

Der Raum war hell und sehr feminin eingerichtet. Bücherregale aus dunklem Holz waren in eine Wand eingebaut, die anderen schmückten Rosentapeten und viktorianische Gemälde ornamentaler Gärten. Direkt vor dem Fenster stand ein zierlicher, weißlackierter Schreibtisch mit passendem Stuhl. Zwei Chintzsessel - natürlich mit rosengemustertem Bezug – wandten sich einem kleinen, offenen Kamin zu. Jack saß im rechten davon, vornüber gebeugt, die Arme auf die Oberschenkel gestützt. 

Der Waliser musterte ihn einen Moment, dann trat er zu einem halbhohen Schränkchen, auf dem ein Globus befestigt war. Die obere Hälfte der auf antik gemachten Erdkugel ließ sich zurückklappen und gab drei Glaskaraffen mit verschiedenfarbigen Flüssigkeiten frei. Er wählte eine davon aus und nahm zwei Gläser aus dem Schränkchen, um sie mit einer kleinen Menge bernsteinschimmernden Whiskeys zu füllen. 

Dann kehrte er damit zu Jack zurück, setzte sich in den freien Sessel links von ihm und stellte die beiden Gläser auf dem Tischchen zwischen den beiden Sitzmöbeln ab. Ianto lehnte sich zurück, lauschte auf das Ticken der Barockuhr auf dem Kaminsims und betrachtete das Licht- und Schattenspiel, das die Sonne durch die Spitzenvorhänge auf den Kamin warf. Ein Gefühl der Ruhe ergriff ihn, wie immer wenn er sich in dem kleinen Schreibzimmer seiner Mutter aufhielt. 

Nach einer Weile drehte Ianto den Kopf und musterte den anderen Mann. Jack hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet und zurückgelehnt, seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Als spüre er den Blick des Walisers auf sich, hoben sich plötzlich seine Lider und Jack griff nach dem Glas. Er trank einen Schluck, holte dann tief Luft. „Danke“, sagte er leise.

Ianto nickte wortlos, nahm das andere Glas und ließ die schimmernde Flüssigkeit im Sonnenlicht kreisen. Er konzentrierte sich darauf, vielleicht um Jack die Gelegenheit zu bieten, sich unbeobachtet zu sammeln. 

„Kennen Sie ihn näher? Taylor Bennett?“, fragte der ältere Mann schließlich. 

„Kaum“, erwiderte Ianto. „Ich habe ihn ein paar Mal bei Veranstaltungen getroffen. Seine Schwester erzählt manchmal von ihm.“ Er warf Jack einen Blick zu. „Er studiert in Cardiff Architektur und ist für den Sommer nach Hause gekommen.“


	18. Türchen 18

„Er erinnert mich an meinen Bruder“, meinte Jack leise. „Nicht nur sein Aussehen, sondern wie er sich bewegt und lacht... Genau wie mein Bruder Gray. Wenn er so alt geworden wäre. Er ist tot.“

„Ich verstehe. Das tut mir leid.“ Der Waliser nippte an seinem Glas. 

Jack massierte seinen Nasenrücken. „Er war erst acht.“

„Wie alt waren Sie?“ Ianto sah ihn nicht an, überließ Jack klar die Entscheidung, ob er antworten wollte oder nicht.

„Zwölf“, sagte er mit einem Seufzen. Eine Pause schloss sich an. „Es ist auf einem Ausflug passiert. Während der Ferien. Wir waren im Urlaub am Meer.“ Wieder schwieg er einen Moment. „Mein Vater hatte ein Segelboot gemietet, wir haben früher schon gesegelt. Meine Mutter ist nicht mitgekommen, sie wurde rasch seekrank, deshalb waren es nur wir drei.“ Er schluckte. „Wir haben herumgealbert, mein Bruder und ich. Und plötzlich...“ Seine Stimme senkte sich zu einem Flüstern. „Gray ist aus dem Boot gefallen. Ich habe versucht nach ihm zu greifen, ihn fest zu halten, aber seine kleinen Finger rutschten… einfach aus meinen.“

Ianto lauschte aufmerksam. Es fiel ihm auf, dass Jack keine Details erwähnte, wo und wann dies alles passiert war, doch er ignorierte es, als der andere Mann weitersprach.

„Wir waren eigentlich beide gute Schwimmer. Aber er verschwand einfach im Wasser. Mein Vater... Er sagte, ich solle mich unter keinen Umständen von der Stelle rühren und dann...“ Jack senkte den Kopf, starrte in sein Glas. „Er hat versucht, Gray zu retten“, flüsterte er. „Dabei ist er selbst ertrunken. Die Leiche meines Bruders wurde nie gefunden.“

Sprachlos sah Ianto ihn an. Jack öffnete die Augen, leerte das Glas und fuhr sich hastig mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Großartig“, meinte er, seine Stimme ein wenig brüchig. „Wir sind auf einer Party und ich werde weinerlich ohne mich vorher betrunken zu haben.“ Er stellte das Glas auf den Tisch zurück. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte.“

„Das ist mir auch schon passiert.“ Ianto stellte sein kaum angerührtes Glas neben Jacks. „Ich sollte vielleicht zurückgehen, Owen sieht es nicht gerne, wenn ich ihm die Gastgeberpflichten völlig überlasse.“ Er stand auf. „Bitte fühlen Sie sich frei, hier zu bleiben, so lange Sie möchten, Mister Harkness. Außer mir kommt niemand in diesen Raum, Sie sollten ungestört sein. Ich kann Miss Sato informieren, wo Sie sind.“ 

„Ianto.“ Jack sprang auf und trat ihm in den Weg. „Vielleicht...“ Er strich mit den Fingern an der Außenseite von Iantos Jackett entlang. „...Könnten wir die Förmlichkeiten hinter uns lassen? Nach meinem kleinen... Ausbruch... wäre es so schlimm, mich zu duzen?“

Einen langen Moment musterte ihn der Waliser, dann lächelte er. „Gerne, Jack.“

Wäre er nicht immer noch emotional wund gewesen, hätte er mehr genossen, wie sich Iantos Akzent um seinen Namen wand. „Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Ianto. Und es ist nicht nötig, Tosh zu beunruhigen. Es geht mir gut.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich werde mich rasch frischmachen und mich dann zu den Gästen gesellen. Dein Bruder hat mich gebeten, ein paar Worte über seine Neuerwerbungen zu sagen.“ 

„Und ich bin sicher, er besteht darauf.“ Ianto warf automatisch einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. „Erst nach dem Essen, wenn ich den Zeitplan richtig im Kopf habe.“ Er lächelte erneut. „Wir sehen uns?“

„Wir sehen uns dort.“ Jack erwiderte sein Lächeln und sah ihm nach. Dann sank er zurück in den Sessel. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm? Er wich vom Plan ab, er wurde emotional, platzte mit der Wahrheit heraus... Alles wegen dieses Mannes mit den ernsten, graublauen Augen?

***

„Hier entlang, bitte.“ Ianto hielt eine Tür für ihn auf. 

Jack warf dem Waliser einen Seitenblick zu, als er der Aufforderung folgte. Ehrlich gesagt war er sich nicht völlig sicher, was er hier machte. Die Stille im Haus hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass selbst die hartnäckigsten Partygäste gegangen waren, als es an der Tür zu seinem Zimmer klopfte. 

Ianto Jones stand vor ihm, als er öffnete, etwas weniger förmlich, nun da er Jackett und Krawatte abgelegt und den Krägen seines Hemdes und die Weste geöffnet hatte. Aber nicht weniger attraktiv. 

So, bemüht einen besseren Eindruck als zuvor zu hinterlassen, folgte Jack ihm ohne Fragen zu stellen, als der Waliser einen kleinen Spaziergang vorschlug. 

Sie befanden sich jetzt in einem kleinen Durchgangszimmer, das bis auf einen leicht schief gegen die Wand lehnenden Schrank leer war. 

Gerade als Jack sich erkundigen wollte, warum sie hier waren, ertönte ein langgezogener Pfiff. Gefolgt von weiteren. Jack sah sich überrascht um. 

Ianto wandte sich ihm zu. „Ignorier es einfach“, meinte er amüsiert. „Das ist nur Myfanwy. Sie pfeift gerne schönen Männern hinterher.“

Jack grinste. „Sie hat Geschmack, deine... was ist eine Myfanwy?“

Der Waliser führte ihn durch die Glastür am anderen Ende des Raumes und in einen Wintergarten voll grüner Pflanzen. Auf einem an der Wand befestigten Ast saß ein Papagei, der auf den ersten Blick ausgestopft zu sein schien. Doch dann drehte das Tier den Kopf und spreizte die roten Flügel. Es pfiff erneut, überraschend menschlich klingend, und stürzte sich dann auf sie.


	19. Türchen 19

Jack duckte sich instinktiv als ihn die langen Schwanzfedern streiften, aber der Papagei landete elegant auf Iantos Schulter und rieb den Kopf gegen die Wange des Walisers. 

Ianto lächelte und streichelte den Vogel. „Das ist Myfanwy“, sagte er. „Sie wohnt hier.“ 

„Dein Haustier?“, fragte Jack, den Papagei misstrauisch musternd. Es hatte wirklich so ausgesehen, als versuche ihn der Vogel zu attackieren. Waren Papageien wie Hunde oder Katzen und verteidigten ihre Besitzer? Die Krallen und der Schnabel sahen jedenfalls ganz schön kräftig aus.

„Ich habe sie geerbt“, erklärte Ianto, während Myfanwy seinen Kragen gründlich untersuchte und dann den Schnabel unter das Kinn des Walisers schob. „Sie gehörte meiner Großmutter, meiner Mutter und jetzt mir. Sie kennt mich mein ganzes Leben lang und manchmal denke ich, sie betrachtet mich als einen dummen, federlosen Vogel, der nicht fliegen kann. Gelegentlich ist sie ein wenig launisch, aber das muss man bei einer fast achtzigjährigen Dame entschuldigen.“ Er nahm auf einer weißlackierten Metallbank mit vielen Schnörkeln Platz. Myfanwy kletterten mit vorsichtigen Seitenschritten seinen Arm entlang, den er auf der Rückenlehne der Bank abgestützt hatte, bis sie Iantos Hand erreichte. Sie begann dann mit dem Schnabel seine Finger zu bearbeiten, bis Ianto die Faust öffnete und der Vogel die Erdnuss nehmen konnte, die er darin versteckt hatte. Der kräftige Schnabel machte kurzen Prozess mit der Schale, die laut knackend zerbrach. 

Jack setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, der bequemer war, als er aussah. „So alt kann ein Papagei werden?“

„Ich habe gelesen, dass sie 120 Jahre und sogar älter werden können.“ Ianto wischte kleine Stückchen Erdnussschale von seiner Hose. „Sie ist normalerweise eine sehr wohlerzogene Dame mit besten Manieren, aber sie fühlt sich im Moment ein wenig vernachlässigt. Wegen der Party habe ich heute noch nicht besucht.“ Die Erdnuss verspeist, kletterte Myfanwy zurück auf Iantos Schulter und kehrte dazu zurück, an seinem Hemdkragen zu knabbern. 

„Ich verstehe, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst“, meinte Jack. „Dieses Haus steckt voller Überraschungen.“

Ianto sah ihn an. „Mein Bruder führt Miss Sato zum Abendessen aus. Das Personal ist nach Hause gegangen. Abgesehen von Carys, sie hat ihre eigene kleine Wohnung in einem Nebenflügel. Wir sind hier ungestört.“ 

Myfanwy gab einen krächzenden Laut von sich und verdrehte den Kopf in einen fast unmöglich erscheinenden Winkel, als wolle sie an ihre Anwesenheit erinnern. 

Jack lehnte sich zurück. „So, was machen wir jetzt, da wir ganz ungestört sind?“, fragte er flirtend. 

Der Waliser räusperte sich. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir erzählst, warum du hier bist und welche Pläne ihr mit meinem Bruder habt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was…“ Jack brach seine automatische Verteidigungsrede ab, als Ianto ihn kühl ansah. 

„Und bitte mach dir nicht die Mühe, die Lüge über die Artikel über Owens Sammlung zu wiederholen.“ Ianto streichelte den unruhig auf seiner Schulter auf und ab wippenden Papagei. „Es ist schon… ironisch, dass Owen mich für naiv hält und dann auf so eine dünne Geschichte hereinfällt. Ich gebe zu, dass du sehr viel von Kunst verstehst. Aber du bist der erste Kunstexperte, der sich mehr dafür interessiert, wie die Bilder gesichert sind, als für sie selbst.“

Das hatte Jack nicht erwartet. „Wie?“, fragte er schließlich.

„Ich bin nicht blind“, erwiderte Ianto. „Und anders als Owen werde ich auch nicht von einer äußerst charmanten Assistentin abgelenkt.“

„Tosh hat damit nichts zu tun.“ Jack beugte sich vor. „Ich meine, dass sie und Owen… das gehörte zu keinem Zeitpunkt zu meinem Plan.“

„Vielleicht solltest du am Anfang beginnen. Wer bist du und was willst du hier. Die Wahrheit, Jack. Oder wie immer du heißt.“ Der Waliser griff in seine Hosentasche und Jack richtete sich alarmiert auf – vielleicht plante Ianto das Sicherheitspersonal zu rufen - aber er zog kein Handy, nur eine weitere Erdnuss hervor, die er ohne aufzusehen dem Papagei reichte. 

Das Knacken der Schale unter den Druck von Myfanwys Schnabel klang sehr laut in der Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete. 

„Mein Name ist Jack. Zumindest seit meinem sechzehnten Geburtstag. Und…“ Jack atmete hörbar aus. „Und ich schwöre, das ist mir noch nie passiert.“

„Ich soll glauben, dass noch nie jemand Ihre Identität in Frage gestellt hat?“, entgegnete der Waliser unterkühlt, wieder zum förmlichen „Sie“ zurückkehrend. 

„Es kommt seltener vor, als man denkt.“ Offenbar kam seine Antwort nicht besonders gut an. Ianto verzog keine Miene. Jack war sich bewusst, dass der andere Mann höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr als einen Verdacht hegte, ansonsten würden sie dieses Gespräch nicht hier oder alleine führen. Er könnte lügen, er könnte sich herausreden und verschwinden, sobald Tosh zurück war. Ein vollkommen verrückter Gedanke war, die Wahrheit zu sagen. Richtig. Um im Anschluss von den Sicherheitsleuten vom Gelände eskortiert und der Polizei übergeben zu werden. 

Ianto streichelte den Papagei, der seinen Sitzplatz auf der Schulter des Walisers gegen einen auf Iantos Oberschenkel eingetauscht hatte. Der Vogel schien die kleinen Knöpfe an seiner Anzugweste ins Auge zu fassen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie weit Sie in Ihren Recherchen über unsere Familie gegangen sind, aber Sie haben etwas Wichtiges übersehen. In den Referenzen, die Sie meinem Bruder geschickt haben, listen Sie verschiedene Personen auf, für die Sie angeblich in der Vergangenheit gearbeitet haben.“


	20. Türchen 20

Nicht ganz die Wendung des Gesprächs, die Jack erwartet hatte. Dieses Mal hielt er jedoch lieber den Mund und wartete ab. 

„Darunter befindet sich Professor Laurel, eine Kunsthistorikerin. Sie hat vor einigen Jahren einen Schlaganfall erlitten und hat sich seither von der Universität zurückgezogen. Es ist also eher unwahrscheinlich, dass sich unter diesen Umständen jemand bei ihr nach einem früheren Mitarbeiter erkundigt.“ Iantos Finger klemmten den Schnabel seines Haustieres ein – sehr sanft, wie es aussah und scheinbar auch mit einiger Übung – und entfernte ihn so von seinen Knöpfen. Myfanwy entzog sich seinem Griff mit einem empörten Krächzen und schüttelte ihre Federn. Dabei löste der Waliser nicht eine Sekunde lang den Blick von Jack. „Professor Laurel und meine Mutter haben die gleiche Finishing School in London besucht. Sie sind über all die Jahre, bis zu ihrem Tod, in Kontakt geblieben.“

Jack spürte ein sinkendes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Das war mehr als ein unglücklicher, unglaublicher Zufall. Das war blankes Pech. Und das war ihm ebenfalls noch nie zuvor passiert.

„Ich hatte während des Studiums… Probleme“, fuhr Ianto fort. „Meine Mutter hat mich für ein halbes Jahr zur Erholung nach Sevilla geschickt. Ich konnte bei ihrer alten Freundin wohnen, Grundkenntnisse in Spanisch und Kunstgeschichte erwerben. In der Zeit habe ich mich mit Professor Laurels Tochter angefreundet, wir tauschen immer noch regelmäßig eMails aus. Als Owen von Ihrem… Angebot… erzählte und ich einen bekannten Namen in den Unterlagen gesehen habe, musste ich mich einfach bei ihr erkundigen. Wenn mir mein Stiefvater etwas beigebracht hat, dann dass man alle Unterlagen liest und nicht nur die ersten zwei oder drei Seiten. Olivia hat nie von einem Mitarbeiter ihrer Mutter namens Jack Harkness gehört. Zur Sicherheit habe ich ihr das Foto gemailt, dass Ihren Unterlagen beilag. Weder sie noch ihre Mutter kennen einen Jack Harkness. Was mir sehr seltsam vorkam, wenn Sie doch zwei Jahre bei ihr gearbeitet haben wollen…“

„Offensichtlich habe ich meinen Lebenslauf etwas… aufpoliert“, unterbrach ihn Jack. 

„Ist irgendetwas darin nicht gelogen?“, erwiderte Ianto sarkastisch. „Pardon, wie sagten Sie noch? Etwas aufpoliert?“

„Mein Geburtsdatum. Nicht das Geburtsjahr, da habe ich mir nachträglich eines ausgesucht, dass mir besser gefällt.“ Jack hoffte zumindest auf ein müdes Lächeln, aber Jones war gut. Er reagierte nicht, sah ihn nur unverwandt ernst an. „Ich bin drei… zwei… vielleicht auch fünf… Jahre älter, als angegeben.“ Er murmelte die Jahresangabe absichtlich, um die Aussage amüsanter zu machen. Und weil er es hasste, wenn jemand wusste, wie alt er war. Nicht, dass er jetzt noch jemals eine Chance bei Ianto Jones haben würde.

„Vielleicht ist diese Unterhaltung ein Fehler.“ Ianto hielt Myfanwy den Arm hin, was für sie offenbar bedeutete, wieder auf seinen Arm zu klettern. Er stand auf, während der Vogel die langen Schwanzfedern spreizte, um die Balance zu bewahren. „Das Beste wird sein, Sie lassen sich einen guten Grund einfallen, warum Sie morgen früh unerwartet abreisen müssen und kommen mit Ihrer Assistentin nie mehr nach Wales zurück. Ich würde die Polizei informieren, aber ich möchte Owen die Enttäuschung ersparen. Er war von der Idee mit den Artikeln wirklich begeistert und ich glaube, Miss Sato… nun, ich habe ihn nicht so mit einer Frau erlebt, seit seine letzte Beziehung gescheitert ist.“

Jack stand ebenfalls auf. „Das ist sehr großzügig.“ Er trat Ianto in den Weg. „Bitte, lass mich erklären… es ist niemandem ein Schaden entstanden. Ich schwöre, ich habe kein Stück seiner Kollektion – oder sonst irgendwo hier im Haus – angerührt. Die letzten Tage habe ich sogar kaum noch daran gedacht, weshalb wir hergekommen sind.“

„Tatsächlich“, entgegnete Ianto trocken und ging um ihn herum. Allerdings verließ er den Raum nicht, er trug nur Myfanwy zu ihrem Ast und ließ sie von seinem Arm auf die Sitzstange klettern. Der Vogel machte mehrere Bewegungen, die wie wiederholte Verbeugungen aussah. 

„Du hast mich in deinem Büro erwischt, weil ich zu abgelenkt von dem Foto von dir und deiner Ex gewesen bin“, gestand Jack zu. „Du lenkst mich ab.“ 

„Ich.“ Ianto wandte sich ihm zu, verschränkte die Arme lose vor der Brust. „Das muss eine der schlechtesten Ausreden sein, die ich je gehört habe. Und ein unglaublich dämlicher Versuch, sich bei mir einzuschmeicheln.“ 

„Es ist die Wahrheit, okay?“ Jack kämmte sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen, auf der zuvor Ianto gesessen hatte. 

„Die Wahrheit?“, wiederholte der Waliser, eine Augenbraue kritisch erhoben. „Haben Sie damit überhaupt Erfahrungen?“

Jack seufzte. „Du hast vorhin gesagt, ich solle am Anfang beginnen. Ich bin bereit, am Anfang zu beginnen, wenn du bereit bist, mir bis zum Schluss zuzuhören.“

„Ich wüsste nicht, was das ändern sollte“, beschied Ianto. Dann setzte er sich steif auf den Stuhl, den Jack freigemacht hatte. „Okay. Ich habe im Moment nichts anderes zu tun und ich bin immer an einer guten Geschichte interessiert.“

Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf Jacks Gesicht. „Können wir vielleicht wieder zum Du zurückkehren? Das lässt das ganze weniger wie ein Verhör aussehen.“

Ianto hob gleichgültig eine Schulter. „Der Anfang.“


	21. Türchen 21

„Was ich über meinen Bruder und meinen Vater erzählt habe, war die Wahrheit. Nach ihrem Tod wurde ich aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich landete im Jugendarrest. Der Richter hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt, Militärdienst zu leisten oder einen großen Teil meiner Jugend im Gefängnis zu verbringen.“ Jack räusperte sich. „Damals hatte ich bereits gefälschte Papiere und einen neuen Namen. Obwohl ich erst sechzehn war, hat niemand angezweifelt, dass ich achtzehn bin und ich leistete vier Jahre Militärdienst. Dann war ich eine Weile gar nichts. Und dann bin ich ein Dieb geworden.“

Ianto stand auf. „Den Rest kannst du mir draußen im Garten erzählen“, erwiderte er und Jacks Herz machte einen albernen kleinen Hüpfer, als Ianto die förmliche Anrede fallen ließ. „Ich denke, ich brauche frische Luft, um mir das anzuhören.“

„Den Rest?“, erkundete sich Jack vorsichtig, während er ihm folgte.

„Mir ist klar, dass du es auf Owens Sammlung abgesehen hast, oder zumindest Teile davon. Ich will Details wissen, damit ich Maßnahmen gegen den nächsten Dieb ergreifen kann“, erklärte Ianto nüchtern.

Oh. Das.

Nun, die Nacht war noch jung. Jack blieb also Zeit, Ianto umzustimmen…

***

Tosh verabschiedete sich von Owen, der sie noch auf einen letzten Drink in die Bibliothek einladen wollte, um nach Jack zu sehen. Es war nicht nur ein Vorwand, den sie ihm gegenüber aufbrachte. Sie musste wirklich dringend mit Jack reden. Ihre Pläne… sie mussten den Coup abblasen. Die Vorstellung, wie enttäuscht Owen sein würde, ihre wahre Rolle zu entdecken… Es war ihr unerträglich. So unerträglich, wie ihre Gefühle für einen fast fremden Mann unerklärlich waren... 

Seit der Gartenparty hatte sie ihren Freund nicht mehr gesehen. Sie klopfte an seine Tür, wartete einen Moment und klopfte dann erneut. Tosh lauschte eine Weile auf ein Geräusch von drinnen, aber es blieb alles still. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Es war noch nicht so spät, dass es wahrscheinlich schien, dass Jack bereits schlief. 

Mit einem Aufseufzen schlüpfte sie aus ihren hochhackigen Sandalen und trug sie in der Hand, als sie sich auf die Suche machte. Vielleicht war er draußen – der Abend war lau, nicht was man vom Sommer in Wales so erwartete. Überhaupt war alles anders, als Tosh es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dieses Haus, die Menschen, die darin lebten und natürlich vor allem Owen. Ein wenig kam sie sich vor wie in einem Film. Einer Romanze, in der ein Mädchen einen Millionär trifft und sie sich verlieben. Richtig. Und dann heirateten sie um bis ans Ende ihres Lebens glücklich miteinander zu sein. Aber das Leben war kein Märchen und sollte Owen dahinter kommen, weshalb sie und Jack wirklich hier waren, dann war das beste, dass sie sich erhoffen konnte, dass sie nur rausgeworfen wurden. Ihre Eltern würden die Schande nicht überleben, sollte sie im Gefängnis landen…

Der Duft der Rosen schlug wie eine warme Welle über ihr zusammen, als Tosh durch die Terrasse nach draußen trat. Fleißige Helfer hatten in der Zwischenzeit - bis auf das stellenweise arg zertrampelte Gras - bereits alle Spuren der Party getilgt. 

Stimmen drifteten durch die Luft – Jacks Stimme, um genau zu sein – und Tosh folgte ihnen. Sie trat durch einen üppig mit weißen Rosen bewachsenen Bogen in einen anderen Teil des Rosengartens. Und stoppte.

Ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt saß Jack auf dem Boden, direkt im Gras, die Knie hochgezogen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Er sah zu Ianto Jones hoch, der gegen den Rand eines leeren Vogelbades oder Pflanzbeckens lehnte, und irgendetwas beschrieb oder erklärte, dass ihren Freund offensichtlich vollkommen in den Bann zog. 

Lächelnd wandte Tosh sich ab und ging zurück im Haus. Sie konnte warten. So ungezwungen hatte sie Jack schon eine Weile nicht mehr mit jemand anderem als ihr selbst erlebt - und das mitten in einem Job. Aber dann hatte ihr Abendessen mit Owen ja auch nur sehr wenig mit dem Sammeln von Informationen zu tun gehabt... Und sie hatte so eine Ahnung, dass ihr Vorschlag, den Diebstahl abzublasen, vielleicht nach der heutigen Nacht gar nicht auf so viel Ablehnung stoßen würde. 

***

Jack zupfte einen Grashalm aus dem Rasen und rollte ihn zwischen den Fingern, während er auf Iantos Reaktion wartete. Er hatte nichts ausgelassen – nun, nichts Wichtiges – und der Waliser kommentarlos zugehört.

Schließlich schüttelte Ianto den Kopf. „Du meinst, du hattest mit Plänen wie diesem tatsächlich schon mal Erfolg? Stiehlst du normalerweise Lollis von Kleinkindern?“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Jack diese unerwartete Antwort verdaut hatte. „Du hast ein Problem mit meiner Performance?“

„Performance ist das richtige Wort“, entgegnete Ianto. „Du solltest vielleicht versuchen, dein Geld auf ehrliche Weise zu verdienen. Als Autor von Abenteuerromanen, zum Beispiel. Oder Krimis.“

„Ich überlege gerade schwer, ob ich beleidigt sein oder mich geschmeichelt fühlen soll.“ Jack musterte den anderen Mann. Iantos Pokermiene war beeindruckend. Er hatte sich definitiv für den falschen Bruder interessiert, als er seine Pläne schmiedete. 

Ianto stieß sich von dem Vogelbad ab, gegen das er sich gelehnt hatte und rieb die Hände aneinander, um sie von Schmutz zu reinigen. „So amüsant der Abend auch war“, meinte er trocken. „Es wird langsam spät und ich habe einen Tag voller Termine vor mir.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen.


	22. Türchen 22

Jack sprang auf und hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Ianto… wo stehen wir jetzt?“, fragte er.

„Wir stehen immer noch im Garten meiner Mutter“, entgegnete der Waliser und zog seinen Arm aus Jacks Griff. „Gute Nacht, Mister Harkness.“ Er ging Richtung Haus.

„Dann… Heißt das, ich soll sofort meine Koffer packen und morgen früh in mein Mietauto steigen? Oder eskortieren mich gleich ein paar finster dreinsehende Wachmänner durchs Tor, wo die Polizei auf mich wartet?“ Jack sah ihm nach, die Arme ausgebreitet, als stände er kurz davor, auf die Knie zu fallen. 

Der Waliser stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Definitiv eine Ader für Melodrama“, meinte er trocken. „Ich bleibe dabei, was ich früher gesagt habe. Finde eine Ausrede für Owen und verlasse mit Miss Sato Maenor Llyswennod.“

„Ist das alles?“ Jack war nicht sicher, was er damit meinte. Alles zwischen ihnen? Alles, was Ianto unternehmen würde? 

Ianto schwieg einen sehr langen Moment. „Ich erwarte natürlich, dass der erste Artikel fertig ist, wenn du zurückkommst. Material dafür solltest du ja bereits genug gesammelt haben.“

„Wenn ich zurück…komme?“, wiederholte Jack überrascht.

„Nächstes Wochenende. Wenn ihr schon Donnerstagabend London verlasst, wird es sogar ein langes Wochenende. Bei deiner Kreativität solltest du doch bis dahin zumindest mit dem Entwurf des ersten Artikels fertig sein, oder?“ Ianto zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das… das sollte machbar sein.“ Jack sah ihn immer noch verwundert an. „Was ist mit Tosh?“

„Ich überlasse ihr die Entscheidung, ob sie meinem Bruder die Wahrheit sagt – sollte sich die Beziehung zwischen ihnen intensivieren“, erklärte Ianto leicht ungeduldig. „War es das jetzt?“

„Eine Frage noch.“ Jack trat zu ihm. „Was ist mit uns und unserer Beziehung?“ Vielleicht nicht ganz das richtige Wort dafür… 

Anstelle einer Antwort wandte sich Ianto zur Seite und pflückte eine Rose. Er hielt sie einen Moment fast nachdenklich in der Hand, bevor sie Jack überreichte. „Ein Andenken.“

Es war eine völlig natürlich und ungekünstelt wirkende Geste, aber vielleicht nicht vollkommen unschuldig. Die Finger des anderen Mannes streiften seine für einen langen Moment. 

Es kam selten vor, aber Jack fehlten die Worte. Stattdessen sah er auf die Blume in seiner Hand. Als er den Blick hob, stand Ianto noch immer vor ihm, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Alle Vorsicht über Bord werfend, beugte Jack sich vor, die andere Hand bereits nach dem Waliser ausgestreckt, um ihn näher zu sich zu ziehen, damit er ihn küssen konnte. 

„Hier steckt ihr also. Störe ich?“, meinte Harper trocken. „Ianto, langweilst du wieder jemand mit deinen Rosen? Wir haben Gärtner für so etwas.“

„Ich finde Rosen einfach faszinierend“, erwiderte Jack. 

„Ihr entschuldigt mich sicher, es war ein langer Tag“, wandte sich Ianto an seinen Stiefbruder. „Owen, ich denke Mister Harkness hat Neuigkeiten für dich. Nos da.“ Mit einem Nicken in Jacks Richtung ging er. 

Harper wandte sich Jack erwartungsvoll zu und er räusperte sich. „Es ist so…“, begann er seine rasch zurechtgelegte Erklärung.

***

„Ich habe gehört, Owen war begeistert von deinem ersten veröffentlichten Artikel über seine Sammlung.“ Ianto lehnte sich zurück, die Arme locker vor der Brust verschränkt. „Man hätte fast denken können, er stamme aus seiner Feder.“ Heute trug der Waliser Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein dunkelrotes Hemd, das am Hals offen war. Es sah nicht so aus, als wolle er noch ein paar Stunden mit entspannendem Jäten verbringen. 

Aber so wie es aussah – und Jack spürte eben einen weiteren Regentropfen im Nacken – machte das Wetter ohnehin einen Strich durch jegliche Pläne zur Gartenarbeit. Der Abend war lau, aber das außergewöhnlich heiße Sommerwetter, das bei seinem ersten Besuch auf dem Gut geherrscht hatte, war zu einer angenehmen Erinnerung verblasst. 

Im Verlauf der letzten Wochen – genauer gesagt, den Wochenenden, die er hier verbracht hatte – war der Sommer in einen regnerischen Herbst übergegangen. Im Gegensatz dazu war das „Klima“ zwischen ihm und dem jüngeren Mann mit den blaugrauen Augen wesentlich wärmer geworden, um beim Lieblingsthema der Briten zu bleiben. Der herausfordernde Ton zwischen ihnen war flirtender geworden. Selbst bei Myfanwy hatte Jack Fortschritte erzielt. Allerdings war Iantos Herz wohl nicht mit einer Tüte Erdnüsse zu gewinnen…

Er trat unter das Sonnensegel, das jetzt eher als Regenschutz diente und musterte den Waliser. „Nun, ich habe ihn tatsächlich an ein renommiertes Magazin verkaufen können, obwohl ich keinen Namen als Autor habe.“ Jack fragte sich, ob er einfach neben dem anderen Mann auf der freien Hälfte der Rattanliege Platz nehmen sollte. Kissen und Polster waren mit dezentem Rosenmuster verziert. Natürlich, was sonst. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatte er ihn in einer ziemlich versteckten Ecke des Rosengartens gefunden. Er schuldete Carys, der Köchin, etwas für den Tipp. „Ich habe dich beim Tee vermisst. Und beim Abendessen.“

Ianto rückte ein wenig zur Seite, was Jack als Einladung sich zu setzen verstand. „Ich hatte eine Verabredung in Cardiff. Mit alten Freunden. Wir hatten uns viel zu erzählen und ich habe die Zeit darüber vergessen. Hat Miss Sato dich begleitet?“

Immer mehr Regentropfen prasselten auf das Segeltuch über ihren Köpfen. Jack drehte sich zur Seite, um Ianto anzusehen und sein Bein streifte das des anderen Mannes. „Ich glaube, Owen hat veranlasst, dass ich ohne sie überhaupt nicht mehr durchs Tor fahren darf“, meinte er trocken. „Wobei sie seither offenbar vergessen hat, dass ich überhaupt noch existiere. Sie hat mich beim Abendessen vollkommen ignoriert.“ Jack beugte sich vor und setzte in einem verschwörerischen Tonfall hinzu: „Ich fürchte, Mister Grant denkt bereits, ich hätte Absichten bei ihm, weil ich mich notgedrungen die ganze Zeit mit ihm unterhalten habe.“

„Ah.“ Iantos Miene war so neutral wie seine Stimme. „Und hast du? Absichten bei Huw?“ Er hob eine Schulter, zögerte, als ob er eine Bemerkung machen wollte, sich aber im letzten Moment um entschied und nichts sagte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe inzwischen sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich Absichten bei dir habe.“ Im Schweigen, das sich anschloss, überdeckte der stärker werdende Regen vorübergehend jedes andere Geräusch. 

Schließlich atmete Ianto hörbar aus und schüttelte den Kopf. „Mister Harkness. Ich fühle mich durchaus geschmeichelt. Aber... Es tut mir leid, ich bin nicht homosexuell und nicht interessiert.“ Er starrte in den Regen.

Wenn Jack eines konnte, dann eine Lüge erkennen, wenn sie ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte. Und was immer Ianto Jones sein oder nicht sein sollte, er war definitiv interessiert. Ansonsten hätte Jack heute Morgen nicht zum fünften Mal die Reise nach Wales angetreten, sondern würde den Regen vermutlich durch vergitterte Fenster betrachten. Was ihm fehlte, war die Sicherheit, dass Jack es ernst meinte. Und das tat er, zu seiner nicht geringen, eigenen Überraschung. „Das trifft sich gut, Mister Jones“, erwiderte er sehr viel leichtherziger, als er sich in diesem Moment fühlte. „Ich auch nicht.“ Jack legte beide Hände um Iantos Gesicht, drehte es zu sich herum und küsste ihn. Manchmal überzeugten Taten mehr als Worte…

Iantos Widerstand war kurz und zufriedenstellend halbherzig, bevor er nach Jacks Handgelenken griff, aber nicht, um sie von seinem Gesicht wegzuziehen. Und ihn mit einer Leidenschaft zurückküsste, die Jack ahnen ließ, dass es noch sehr viel gab, das er über Ianto Jones zu lernen hatte.


	23. Türchen 23

„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Ianto nach einer kleinen Weile. Er lehnte sich zurück, als brauche er den Abstand, mehr um sich zu sammeln als um Atem zu schöpfen. 

„Wir könnten... weiter über Absichten reden“, schlug Jack vor.

„Oder wir hören auf zu reden.“ Der Waliser sah ihn an, dann schien er zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. „Nicht hier. Es ist zu kalt und zu nass – und außerdem möchte ich mir ersparen, dass wir vom Sicherheitspersonal erwischt werden.“ Er stand auf und hielt Jack die Hand hin, um ihm auf die Beine zu helfen. „Ich werde vermutlich bereuen, was ich heute Nacht tue. Aber jemand hat mir gesagt, dass es noch so viel zu erleben gibt und vielleicht bin ich bereit herauszufinden, ob das stimmt.“

Was die Sache mit der Reue betraf, da mussten sie wohl den kommenden Morgen abwarten, aber Jack war sich sicher, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, dass irgendjemand von ihnen etwas bereute. Statt etwas zu sagen, nutzte er aus, dass Ianto noch immer seine Hand hielt, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn erneut, bevor sie durch den Regen ins Haus eilten. 

***

Jack stoppte, warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Unschlüssig baumelte er mit seinen vom Spurt durch den Regen durchnässten Schuhen, die er in den Händen hielt, während der kalte Steinboden seine nackten Fußsohlen kribbeln ließ. 

War es ein Fehler, sich wie bei einem One Night Stand ohne ein Wort aus Iantos Zimmer zu stehlen? Es war kein belangloser Sex nicht gewesen. Er wollte noch sehr viele Nächte und auch die dazugehörigen Tage mit dem jungen Mann verbringen. Aber er war sich nicht sicher, was Owen Harper darüber denken würde, ihn im Bett seines jüngeren Bruders zu erwischen. Und wenn diese Beziehung eine Zukunft haben sollte, dann konnte er es sich nicht sofort mit der Familie verscherzen… 

Er erstarrte plötzlich, als er ein Geräusch hörte und seine Gedanken schnappten in die Gegenwart zurück. 

Ein Schritt. Ein sehr leiser Schritt, aber eindeutig war da noch jemand außer ihm mitten in der Nacht unterwegs. Jack drückte sich instinktiv in eine Fensternische. 

Einen Moment lang dachte er, er hätte sich nur getäuscht und wäre vor seinem eigenen Schatten geflohen, denn der Umriss vor ihm machte eine ähnliche Bewegung. 

Und dann war ihm plötzlich alles klar. Jack trat grinsend zurück in den Korridor, der in Richtung der Gästequartiere führte. Es fiel ein wenig Mondlicht von draußen durch das Fenster und Jack konnte sehen, wen er vor sich hatte. Die vertraute, zierlich Gestalt seiner Freundin Toshiko schälte sich aus den Schatten, als sie ihn ebenfalls erkannte. Unverkennbar befand sie sich in einem ziemlich ähnlichen Zustand wie er selbst: nur halb bekleidet, mit zerzauster Frisur, barfuß - und in ihrem Fall kamen noch die verräterischen Spuren eines verwischten Makeups hinzu. 

Tosh atmete auf und hieb ihm ihre kleine Faust auf den Unterarm. „Hast du mich erschreckt!“, wisperte sie.

„Owen?“, flüsterte Jack mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

„Ianto?“, entgegnete Tosh ebenso leise wie mit leichtem Spott.

Beide nickten. „Ich war nie hier“, sagten sie gleichzeitig. 

Tosh zog den Kopf ein und schob sich an Jack vorbei, um hastig in ihrem Zimmer zu verschwinden. 

Nach einem Moment folgte Jack ihr und duckte rasch in seinen eigenen Raum. Wenn die Dinge so gut standen, änderte sich ihr Status von Wochenendgästen vielleicht bald zu etwas permanenterem, dachte er, während er sich auszog. Arbeiten konnte sie schließlich beide hier…

***

Jack drehte die Chipkarte in der Hand, die er an der Einfahrt überreicht bekommen hatte. Damit konnte er das Gelände ganz nach Belieben betreten und verlassen. Er sah Ianto an, der zum Parkplatz gekommen war, um sie abzuholen. „So, bedeutet das, ich darf auch nächstes Wochenende wiederkommen?“, fragte er nur halb im Scherz, nachdem er Ianto zur Begrüßung geküsst hatte. Es war ihre zehnte Fahrt nach Wales, aber nach wie vor verbrachten sie nur die Wochenenden auf dem Landgut. 

„Warum sprechen wir darüber nicht später?“ Ianto wandte sich ab. „Hallo Toshiko. Wie war die Fahrt?“

„Schlimm.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Er hier konnte die ganze Zeit von nichts anderem sprechen, als von dir.“ Sie umarmte Ianto zur Begrüßung. Zwischen ihnen entwickelte sich rasch eine Freundschaft und Tosh half bei Iantos Wohltätigkeitsarbeit inzwischen regelmäßig aus. „Wie schaffst du es nur, dass er sich bei dir immer so gut benimmt?“

„Er kann ein perfekter Gentleman sein, wenn er will“, entgegnete Ianto mit aufgesetztem Ernst und fischte Jacks Hand von seinem Rücken, die dort inzwischen auf Wanderschaft gegangen war. 

„Hat er dir bereits erzählt, dass er Aufträge für weitere Artikel über private Kunstsammlungen bekommen hat?“, fragte Tosh, während Ianto ihr höflich ihre Tasche abnahm und sie in Richtung Haus gingen.

Ianto sah Jack fragend an. Sie telefonierten fast jeden Tag miteinander, während Jack in London war, aber davon hatte er noch nichts erwähnt.

„Seriöse Angebote und auch wirklich nur um Artikel zu schreiben“, entgegnete Jack sofort. „Ich bin im Ruhestand. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein.“

„So... ein Dieb kann seine Punkte also verlieren? Im Gegensatz zum sprichwörtlichen Leoparden?“, erwiderte der Waliser. Da war ein wenig Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, die er zu überspielen versuchte.

Jack lächelte, legte den Arm um Iantos Taille und sah ihn an. „Absolut. Ich nutze meine Begabung nur noch in der Theorie, als Sicherheitsberater für Museen und private Sammlungen. Oder die eine oder andere Versicherung, die es mit Leute wie mir zu tun hat. Wie ich es war“, verbesserte er sich rasch selbst.

„Und um mir nachts die Decke zu stehlen“, setzte Ianto trocken hinzu. Er rollte mit den Augen, als Jack ihn grinsend filmreif nach hinten beugte und küsste.

Tosh lachte und hakte sich bei Jack ein, als der ihr seinen freien Arm anbot. 

Es fühlte sich an, wie nach Hause zu kommen, als die Eingangstür sich öffnete und Owen erschien, um sie willkommen zu heißen.


	24. Türchen 24

Epilog

„Jack? Komm und sieh dir die Mail an, die Tosh geschickt hat. Du glaubst nicht, was passiert ist.“

„Haben sie sich versöhnt? Moment, wieso liest du eigentlich meine Mails? Wir sind nicht verheiratet.“ Jack warf grinsend ein Handtuch nach Ianto, der nackt auf dem Bett lag. Er hatte Iantos Wunsch, ein privates Standhaus, statt einer Hotelsuite zu mieten, erfüllt. Und im Gegenzug dafür hatte Ianto sein Versprechen, dort keine Kleidung zu tragen, bereits ganze zwei Tage lang gehalten. Und da zu ihrem privaten Strandhaus ein privater Strand gehörte, war es an der Zeit, ihn langsam nach draußen zu locken... 

„Es war eine Mail an mich.“ Ianto nahm das Handtuch von seiner Brust und rollte herum, sein Smartphone an Jack weiterreichend. „Wir nicht, aber rate, wer es bald sein wird.“

Jack setzte sich neben ihn. Er überflog die Nachricht auf dem Display und stöhnte gespielt gequält auf. „Und ich war sicher, sie würde wieder zur Vernunft kommen.“ Er sah Ianto an. „Wir müssen sofort zurück nach Wales und Tosh davon abhalten, deinen Bruder zu heiraten. Es ist ein Fehler.“

Ianto setzte sich auf und hakte den Arm um Jacks Nacken. „Wenn ich dir auch nur ein Wort glauben würde, müsste ich beleidigt sein, dass du Tosh nicht in meine Familie einheiraten lassen willst.“ 

„Es ist nichts falsch mit deiner Seite der Familie.“ Jack küsste ihn. „Ich bin sehr an deiner Seite der Familie interessiert. Das heißt nicht, dass Owen nicht ein Problem mit mir bekommt, wenn er Tosh nicht wie ein absoluter Gentleman behandelt.“ 

Ianto lachte. „Sollte nicht eher ich besorgt sein, dass sie nur hinter seinem Geld her ist?“, neckte er seinen Partner. 

„Du verwechselst das mit Owens Meinung über mich“, korrigierte ihn Jack mit einem Lächeln. Er hob die Hand, umfasste die Seite von Iantos Gesicht, presste die Fläche des Daumens sanft gegen seine Lippen. „Ich vermute... wenn es umgekehrt wäre...“, begann er untypisch zögernd. 

„Ich hoffe, das ist kein verkappter Versuch, mir einen Antrag zu machen, Mister Harkness.“ Obwohl Ianto die Worte leicht hielt, waren seine Augen ernst.

Jack fand, dass er kein Wort herausbrachte. Er hatte gedankenlos gesprochen und wusste jetzt nicht mehr, was er sagen wollte. 

„Ich denke, er würde sich damit abfinden“, erwiderte Ianto leise. „Wenn er davon überzeugt wäre, dass ich mit meiner Wahl glücklich bin.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war kein Antrag, Jack. Wir kennen uns noch kein halbes Jahr.“ 

„Genauso lange wie Tosh Owen kennt.“ Manchmal kam es ihm so vor, als kenne er Ianto schon sehr viel länger. Als wäre er endlich angekommen, nach einer sehr langen Reise. Nun, dass er sich in Wales zur Ruhe setzen würde, hätte er nicht vorhergesehen. Nicht mondän, nicht tropisch… aber selbst die Stille, die Weite – sogar der Regen – hatten ihren ganz besonderen Reiz, wenn er dabei Ianto unter einer warmen Decke neben sich hatte.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht alles von dir.“ Es lag kein Vorwurf in Iantos Stimme. 

„Ich weiß selbst noch nicht so genau, wer ich bin. Außerdem, das Mysterium hält mich attraktiv.“ Jack zog mit der Fingerspitze einen Kreis auf Iantos Brustbein. „Dann muss ich wohl weiterhin dein schmutziges, kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Womöglich ist das auch besser. Alle – nicht nur Owen - würden denken, dass ich nur wegen deines Geldes hinter dir her bin.“

„Nun, du hast dich bei uns eingeschlichen, um Owens Kunstsammlung um ein paar Sachen zu erleichtern und du siehst mich oft so an, als wäre ich ein Gemälde, dass du stehlen willst, also...“, neckte ihn Ianto mit einem liebevollen Lächeln. Er stoppte, als Jack nicht mit ihm lachte. „Das war ein Scherz. Es hat mich noch nie interessiert, was andere Leute denken.“ 

„Schreib Tosh zurück, dass wir uns für sie freuen. Nicht jetzt gleich.“ Jack fing Iantos Hand ein, als der nach dem Handy greifen wollte. „Wir sollten auch arrangieren, dass sie Blumen und Champagner bekommen. Aber zuerst…“

„Aber zuerst, was?“, fragte Ianto, eine Augenbraue hochziehend. Er akzeptierte den Themenwechsel. Sie waren hier, um der Kälte und Nasse des Januars zu entkommen – und der ebenso düsteren Stimmung Zuhause. Weihnachten war harmonisch verlaufen, sogar romantisch, mit Schnee und gemütlichen Stunden vor dem Kaminfeuer. Tosh hatte jedoch kein neues Jahr beginnen wollen, ohne Owen die Wahrheit zu sagen und nachdem sie Jack über ihre Absicht informiert hatte, tat sie genau das. Um es kurz zu machen, Owen nahm es nicht gut auf. Er warf die beiden umgehend aus dem Haus. Worauf Ianto ihn umgehend daran erinnerte, dass er die gleichen Rechte hatte, was das Haus betraf und die beiden wieder einlud. Es war eine stille, fast bedrückte Silvesterfeier geworden, bei der Owen sich nicht blicken ließ. Sie hatten Tosh angeboten, sie mit auf ihre Urlaubsreise zu nehmen, aber sie wollte in Maenor Llyswennod bleiben. Offenbar hatte sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. 

„Zuerst gehst du mit mir nackt an den Strand und im Meer baden.“ Er stand auf und zog Ianto schwungvoll mit sich auf die Beine. „Ich wollte schon immer wissen, ob Sex in der Brandung wirklich so toll ist.“

Kopfschüttelnd, aber mit einem Lächeln, folgte Ianto dem Mann, der in sein Heim gekommen war, um Kunst zu stehlen – und stattdessen sein Herz stahl.

 

Ende


End file.
